Total Drama Plush Season 2
by MichaelS2018
Summary: Ten Mario Characters must compete against ten Looney Tunes Characters in an indoor facility. Lakitu is the host of this series.
1. Introduction

I am going to make a new story of mine.

* * *

This is Total Drama Plush Season 2.

It will be a parody of the series on Vester & Friends channel.

There will be 20 characters from those that are plush; 10 from Nintendo and 10 from Warner Bros.

The ten Nintendo Characters are: Mario, Luigi, Bowser, Kirby, Isabelle, Yellow Yoshi, Blue Yoshi, King Dedede, Ash Ketchum, and Link.

The ten Looney Tunes Characters are: Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Porky Pig, Elmer Fudd, Yosemite Sam, Taz the Tasmanian Devil, Sylvester, Tweety, Pepé le Pew, and Speedy Gonzales.

The host of the series will be Lakitu. The one from the first season.

* * *

One character will be voted off of this game after the team got lost. One by one, if two are remaining, only one will win the game. The winner will get a $500,000 paycheck, a trip to Los Angeles, and a 2018 Fiat 500.

The series will be release much later.

I will see you next time. Peace out.


	2. Pilot

Total Drama Plush Season 2

Written by Michael S. Sanchez

 **CAST**

 **Team Mario**

Mario

Luigi

Bowser

Kirby

Isabelle

Yellow Yoshi

Blue Yoshi

King Dedede

Ash Ketchum

Link

 **Looney Tunes Team**

Bugs Bunny

Daffy Duck

Porky Pig

Elmer Fudd

Yosemite Sam

Tasmanian Devil

Sylvester

Tweety

Pepé le Pew

Speedy Gonzales

 **Host:** Lakitu

 _[Scene appears. There are 20 characters in bleachers. Enter Lakitu]_

 **LAKITU**

Hello, and welcome to Total Drama Plush Season 2. I am your host, Lakitu. We will like to meet our contestants. First up is Team Mario. The first contestant is the captain. He is 24 years old. He is one of the first characters on this channel. He hates being called the Italian Plumber. Say hello to the most popular Nintendo Character in the world, the one and only, MARIO!

 **MARIO**

Hello, it's-a-me, Mario.

 **LAKITU**

The second contestant is 22 years old, he is the brother of Mario. He is afraid of ghosts. Please, give a warm welcome to Luigi.

 **LUIGI**

Um... How do you do?

 **LAKITU**

The third contestant is 30 years old. He is the stubborn character who likes watching children's shows. He hates being called "Fat Face." I present, the king of all the Koopas, the one and only, King BOWSER!

 **BOWSER**

ROAR! I am ready to play.

 **LAKITU**

The fourth contestant is 20 years old, he is a new friend of the blue one, he inhales enemies and transforms into any super type. Direct from Dream Land, this is Kirby.

 **KIRBY**

HI!

 **LAKITU**

The fifth contestant is 22 years old. She is a nurse in the Vester Land Hospital. She loves Blue Yoshi. She has a Nintendo Switch. Direct from Animal Crossing: New Leaf, please give it up for Isabelle.

 **ISABLLE**

Hello, I am so glad that I got another attempt to win.

 **LAKITU**

The sixth contestant is 31 years old. He uses his Asian accent. He is a teacher in the school of Vester Land. Without further ado, say hello to Yellow Yoshi.

 **YELLOW YOSHI**

Hi, I am ready to challenge to win prizes.

 **LAKITU**

The seventh contestant is 22 years old. He is the main gamer on the channel, the leader on it from 2015, and the only character that has VAF's original voice. I present Blue Yoshi.

 **BLUE YOSHI**

Hey there. I am ready to play.

 **LAKITU**

The eighth contestant is the main villain of Kirby. He acts very annoying. Direct from Dream Land, this is King Dedede.

 **KING DEDEDE**

I like LUNCHBOX!

 **LAKITU**

(to Dedede) Quiet! (To contestant 9) The ninth contestant is 10 years old. He is the main character in the anime. He uses his Pokémon to call out, Direct from Pallet Town in the Kanto Region, please give a warm welcome to the Pokémon master, Ash Ketchum.

 **ASH**

I am ready for a Pokémon challenge.

 **LAKITU**

The last contestant is 17 years old. He is the legendary hero who has a real pain to the other characters but can make a joke out of everything. He hates being called Peter Pan. Direct from the land of Hyrule, I present, Link.

 **LINK**

I am going to win the challenge (laughing).

 **LAKITU**

Well that's it for Team Mario. And now, onto the Looney Tunes Team. The first contestant is the captain. He is the most popular character of all the Looney Tunes. He is a rabbit. Please give a very welcome to the one and only, Bugs Bunny.

 **BUGS**

EHH! What's up, doc.

 **LAKITU**

The second contestant is somewhat Bugs' rival. He is so crazy. Meet the most silliest duck, and the second popular of the character, Daffy Duck.

 **DAFFY**

WHOO-WHO! I am ready to challenge!

 **LAKITU**

The third contestant is a stuttering problem. He is so astonishing. I present, Porky Pig.

 **PORKY**

Y-Y-Yeah. I am r-r-ready for the g-g-game.

 **LAKITU**

The fourth contestant is a professional hunter in the forest. Now be very, very quiet. I present Elmer Fudd.

 **ELMER**

I am going to PWAY for the win. HAHAHAHAHA!

 **LAKITU**

The fifth contestant is the meanest cowboy in the west. He uses his guns to subdue the people. Please give it up for Yosemite Sam.

 **SAM**

AH-HA! I am going to win the game.

 **LAKITU**

The sixth contestant is so furious, and savage. He uses to spin himself to look like a tornado. Direct from the island of Tasmania, this is the Tasmanian Devil.

 **TAZ**

(laughing, yelling, and then blow raspberries) Playtime!

 **LAKITU**

(To Taz) Calm down! (Taz sighs, then Lakitu introduces) The seventh contestant is a feline appearance. He is so sly. Regarding for hungry food, say hello to Sylvester.

 **SYLVESTER**

Hi. I'm ready to challenge to win the game.

 **LAKITU**

The eighth contestant is so small. He teases at his rival, Sylvester. Meet the brave canary, Tweety.

 **TWEETY**

I TWAT I want to PWAY a game. I did! I did PWAY in the game!

 **LAKITU**

The ninth contestant is so stinky. He is from Paris, France. He is so lovely. His heart is so stronger than his odor. Don't be afraid at this time, because this is Pepé le Pew.

 **PEPÉ**

(in French accent) Hello ZERE! Et is a game zat I can win. Or ees et not? NO?

 **LAKITU**

(to Pepé) EWW! That scent smell so gross! (introduces the contestant) The final contestant is smaller than Bugs, not Tweety. He runs a lot more than the Road-Runner. Regarding as the fastest mouse of all of Mexico, please give a warm welcome to Speedy Gonzales.

 **SPEEDY**

(in Mexican accent) Hola, Amigos. I am faster than anyone else that I can win. ¡OLÉ! ¡ARRIBA, ARRIBA! ¡EPA, EPA! ¡ÁNDALE! YEE-HAW!

 **LAKITU**

Alright. That's everything. (to both teams) Now listen up, teams. You are about to enter to the entire game of Total Drama Plush Season 2. As you manage to get there, you can stay in a shelter for immunity challenges. If the team wins, nobody gets to vote off. But, if you lose, you can go to the council, and having consequences. After the consequences, you can go to a small room to vote someone out. If you have the most votes, you will be eliminated. If both teams are getting low, you will all be merged. Only one contestant will win a $500,000 paycheck, a trip to Los Angeles, and a 2018 Fiat 500. (To Team Mario) Team Mario, follow me.

 _[Team Mario go with Lakitu to a small room]_

 **LAKITU**

Team Mario, this is your shelter, that contains comfort, and flint that you can make fire in the wood. Good luck on your first challenge.

 **MARIO**

So listen up, my friends. Lakitu put us in that shelter. We are going to win the challenge.

 **LINK**

Um... Mario, this is so boring, you fat Italian plumber.

 **MARIO**

I am not the fat Italian plumber.

 **KING DEDEDE**

I want my LUNCHBOX!

 **BOWSER**

UH... this is so great.

 **ISABELLE**

Oh my goodness.

 **YELLOW YOSHI**

Hmm... so kind of interesting.

 **LUIGI**

If we are going to win the Looney Tunes will vote one off.

 **KIRBY**

I can do by having this time.

 **BLUE YOSHI**

If I lose the game I will be voted off.

 **ASH**

This is so totally boring.

 _[Lakitu talks to Looney Tunes Team]_

 **LAKITU**

Looney Tunes Team, follow me.

 _[Looney Tunes Team go with Lakitu to a large room]_

 **LAKITU**

Looney Tunes Team, this is your shelter, that contains food, campfire, comfort, and flint that you can make fire. I will see you in your first challenge.

 **BUGS**

Alright, gang, listen up. Lakitu put us there for comfort.

 **DAFFY**

You are despicable!

 **BUGS**

No I am not!

 **PORKY**

T-t-this is so h-h-horrible.

 **SYLVESTER**

SUFFERIN' SUCCOTASH! I want to win.

 **TWEETY**

YOU BAD AL PUTTY TAT!

 **SPEEDY**

(in Mexican accent) Um... If we are going to lose the challenge, some one will vote me off.

 **ELMER**

I am PWOBABWY to do my job.

 **SAM**

QUIET! (he shoots a gun to calm down, Elmer rests)

 **PEPÉ**

(in French accent) I love ze way zat I can use my scent. Esn't et disgusting? NO? (he sprays his scent to Taz)

 **TAZ**

(Yelling in disgust) EWW!

 _[both teams exit]_

 **LAKITU**

Alright, everyone. Thanks for watching this pilot. Be sure tune in next time, when both teams will compete in the first challenge to win. Good-bye, everyone. See you next time in the same time on Total Drama Plush Season 2.

 _[on the title each word, the camera zooms out, except Season 2, then Lakitu exits, and the screen fades.]_

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Challenge 1: Land the Platform

Total Drama Plush Season 2

Written by Michael S. Sanchez

 **CAST**

 **Team Mario**

Mario

Luigi

Bowser

Kirby

Isabelle

Yellow Yoshi

Blue Yoshi

King Dedede

Ash Ketchum

Link

 **Looney Tunes Team**

Bugs Bunny

Daffy Duck

Porky Pig

Elmer Fudd

Yosemite Sam

Tasmanian Devil

Sylvester

Tweety

Pepé le Pew

Speedy Gonzales

 **Host:** Lakitu

 **CHALLENGE 1: Land the platform**

 _[Screen appears, and Lakitu enters]_

 **LAKITU**

Hello, and welcome back to Total Drama Plush Season 2. Previously, I introduced the two teams that are Mario and Looney Tunes. Then I took both teams into each shelter. And now, it is time for the first challenge. Come in, teams.

 _[Both teams enter]_

 **LAKITU**

Alright teams, this is it. For your first challenge is Land the Platform. In this challenge, you will stand at the top. On my go, you can jump yourself down. If you land on that platform, you will gain a point. If you land not on that platform, you will not gain a point. There are hazard items include jacks, bananas, and toy cars. If your team has the most points, you will win the challenge. If the team loses, you can go to the council, and one of you will be eliminated. Do you understand?

 **BOTH TEAMS**

Yes.

 **LAKITU**

Okay, let's get started!

 _[Team Mario gets their first turn, while the Looney Tunes Team wait for the next turn]_

 **LAKITU**

Alright. Here we go. Mario is on the top. Are you ready?

 **MARIO**

Yes.

 **LAKITU**

GO!

 _[Mario jumps out of the top, and lands on a platform]_

 **LAKITU**

Good job, Mario. That's one point. Next up is Luigi. GO!

 _[Luigi jumps out of the top and lands on toy cars]_

 **LUIGI**

OW!

 **LAKITU**

Luigi, that's no good. Bowser, you're on. GO!

 _[Bowser jumps down and crash lands on jacks]_

 **LAKITU**

Bowser, this is too bad. Kirby, you're next. GO!

 _[Kirby jumps down and lands on the platform]_

 **LAKITU**

Way to go, Kirby! That's two points. Next up is Isabelle. Ready... GO!

 _[Isabelle jumps out of the top and lands on the platform]_

 **ISABELLE**

Yeah!

 **LAKITU**

That's three points. Well done, Isabelle. Yellow Yoshi, you're next. GO!

 _[Yellow Yoshi jumps down and crash lands on toy cars]_

 **LAKITU**

Too bad, Yellow Yoshi. Next up is Blue Yoshi. GO!

 _[Blue Yoshi jumps down and lands on the platform]_

 **LAKITU**

Impressive, Blue Yoshi. That's four points. Next up is King Dedede. GO!

 **KING DEDEDE**

I love LUNCHBOX!

 _[King Dedede falls down and lands on the platform]_

 **LAKITU**

King Dedede, that was so amazing. That's five points. Next up is Ash. GO!

 _[Ash falls down and lands on the platform]_

 **LAKITU**

Ash, that was so great! That's six points. Our last turn is Link. Ready... GO!

 _[Link falls down and crash lands on bananas]_

 **LAKITU**

Sorry, Link you're finished.

 _[The Looney Tunes Team go to their turn, as Team Mario rests, having six points]_

 **LAKITU**

Alright, it is Looney Tunes Team's turn. Will you try to beat Team Mario? So, it is Bugs' turn. GO!

 _[Bugs falls down and lands on a platform]_

 **LAKITU**

That is so amazing, Bugs. That's one point. Daffy, you're on. GO!

 **DAFFY**

WHOO-WOO!

 _[Daffy jumps down and lands on the platform]_

 **LAKITU**

You did it, Daffy. That's two points. Porky, you're next. GO!

 _[Porky jumps down and lands on a pile of bananas]_

 **LAKITU**

Tough luck, Porky. Next up is Elmer. GO!

 _[Elmer jumps down and lands on toy cars]_

 **LAKITU**

Too bad, Elmer. Sam, you're up. GO!

 _[Sam jumps out of the top and lands on a platform]_

 **LAKITU**

Well done, Sam. That's three points. Next up is Taz. GO!

 _[Taz jumps down and lands on jacks, while screaming in pain]_

 **TAZ**

OW!

 **LAKITU**

Taz, you're out. Next up is Sylvester. GO!

 _[Sylvester jumps down and lands on the platform]_

 **LAKITU**

Well done, Sylvester. That's four points. Tweety, you're next! GO!

 _[Tweety flies down to the platform]_

 **TWEETY**

I did it! I did land on a platform.

 **LAKITU**

You're right, Tweety. That's five points. Next up is Pepé le Pew. GO!

 _[Pepé jumps down, while he sprays his scent, and lands on the platform]_

 **LAKITU**

EWW! Pepé, you're so amazing. We have a tie between Team Mario and the Looney Tunes Team. Speedy, are you going to have a tie-breaker.

 **SPEEDY**

¡Si!

 **LAKITU**

Alright, then, GO!

 _[Speedy falls down and at high speed, and lands on the platform]_

 **LAKITU**

LOONEY TUNES TEAM WINS THE CHALLENGE!

 _[After the challenge, the Looney Tunes Team have won the challenge, as Team Mario gets lost]_

 **LAKITU**

(To Looney Tunes Team) Well done, Looney Tunes Team. You won the challenge. No one can go home. Take your stuff, and head back to your shelter.

 _[The Looney Tunes Team head back to the shelter]_

 **LAKITU**

Team Mario, you are going to the council right now, and one of you will be eliminated. I want you to follow me.

 _[Lakitu takes Team Mario to the council]_

 **LAKITU**

Alright. We're in the council. Link, what was wrong to get into the platform.

 **LINK**

I was pondering to jump, and then Mario threw a banana on a floor, and I stepped on it. Then, I fell into a pile of bananas.

 **LAKITU**

So your game is too bad. Bowser, what was the point?

 **BOWSER**

Well, I was trying to jump. but I fell down by mistake. I landed on jacks, screaming in pain.

 **LAKITU**

It is now time to vote to see who is going home. Good Luck.

 _[Team Mario begin to vote]_

' **MARIO**

I am going to vote off Link, because he is acting like Peter Pan.

 **LUIGI**

Um... this is a hard one. I will vote off King Dedede.

 **BOWSER**

I am going to vote off Blue Yoshi, because I don't like him.

 **KIRBY**

King Dedede.

 **ISABELLE**

I will vote off Blue Yoshi, because he is so lazy.

 **YELLOW YOSHI**

Blue Yoshi.

 **BLUE YOSHI**

King Dedede.

 **KING DEDEDE**

LUNCHBOX!

 **ASH**

I will vote off Blue Yoshi.

 **LINK**

I am going to vote off the Italian plumber, also known as Mario! (laughing).

 _[After the voting, Team Mario go back to the council]_

 **LAKITU**

Alright, Team Mario, it is time to reveal the votes that has the highest number.

 _[Team Mario show their votes. Lakitu surprises]_

 **LAKITU**

Ash, it looks like that these votes are high enough.

 **ASH**

That's the way I vote for Blue Yoshi.

 **LAKITU**

Why did you vote for him?

 **ASH**

Because, I considered him to be the worst player.

 **LAKITU**

(to Blue Yoshi) Blue Yoshi, it seems that you made a disaster game. Why?

 **BLUE YOSHI**

Because I tried my best, but it was too late.

 **LAKITU**

I am so sorry, Blue Yoshi, with the four votes, you have been eliminated. Good riddance.

 _[Blue Yoshi exits]_

 **BLUE YOSHI**

I tried to make my best, but it was too late, because the other team had won the challenge. The reason why that I could not win a paycheck, a car, and a vacation, because I placed in 20th place.

 **LAKITU**

Alright, that's it everyone. Because Blue Yoshi has been eliminated, we now have 19 contestants remaining. Tune in next time, when both teams are going to the next challenge. Good-bye, everyone. See you next time in the same time on Total Drama Plush Season 2.

 _[while saying each word in the title, except "Season 2", the camera zooms out. Everyone exit. Screen fades]_

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	4. Challenge 2: Sleeping Contest

Total Drama Plush Season 2

Written by Michael S. Sanchez

 **CAST**

 **Team Mario**

Mario

Luigi

Bowser

Kirby

Isabelle

Yellow Yoshi

King Dedede

Ash Ketchum

Link

 **Looney Tunes Team**

Bugs Bunny

Daffy Duck

Porky Pig

Elmer Fudd

Yosemite Sam

Tasmanian Devil

Sylvester

Tweety

Pepé le Pew

Speedy Gonzales

 **Host:** Lakitu

 **Finished**

20th place- Blue Yoshi

 **CHALLENGE 2: Sleeping Contest**

 _[Screen appears, and Lakitu enters]_

 **LAKITU**

Hello, and welcome back to Total Drama Plush Season 2. Previously, the Looney Tunes Team had won the very first challenge, and Team Mario got lost, and Blue Yoshi was sent home. Now, only 19 contestants remaining. Who will be voted off in this episode?

 _[In Team Mario's camp]_

 **ASH**

So, Mario, I had voted Blue Yoshi out from the game.

 **MARIO**

Now listen up, mates, we are going to win for the first time, but first we must train.

 _[Team Mario are training hard. Later...]_

 **LAKITU**

Come on in, teams. (they arrive, and Lakitu talks about Team Mario) Looney Tunes Team, you get your first look in Team Mario. Blue Yoshi has been eliminated. Are you ready for your next challenge?

 **BOTH TEAMS**

Yes.

 **LAKITU**

In this challenge, both teams must fast asleep for a long time. If any insects, birds, or mammals come near, you must avoid them. If you wake up, you're done. If the entire team wake up, the other team win the challenge, you can go to the council, and one of you will be eliminated. Do you understand?

 **BOTH TEAMS**

Yes.

 **LAKITU**

Okay, let's get started.

 _[Both teams fall asleep]_

 **LAKITU**

(quietly) Everyone fast asleep.

 _[Suddenly, a bear comes by. And Elmer, and Sam wake up, and start shooting. Others still fast asleep, and the bear runs away]_

 **LAKITU**

Elmer, and Sam wake up. Both of you, you are out.

 _[Then Link wakes up, and tries to shoot the bear with a bow and arrow, but the bear runs away]_

 **LAKITU**

Link, you're done.

 _[A skunk appears. Porky, and Pepé wake up. Porky runs away, and Pepé cuddles with the skunk]_

 **LAKITU**

Porky, Pepé, you're out.

 _[Then a fox appears, and bites Bowser]_

 **BOWSER**

OWW!

 **LAKITU**

Bowser, out!

 _[Two minutes later, a raccoon appears, and is touched by Bugs, Daffy, and Sylvester. Sylvester yells in fear, as Isabelle, and Ash wake up]_

 **LAKITU**

Sylvester, Isabelle, Ash, you're over.

 _[Several mice appear, and scatter Bugs, Daffy, Taz, and Speedy. When they wake up, Bugs and Daffy, run away, Taz is trying to eat the mice, and Speedy is taking a good care of them.]_

 **LAKITU**

Bugs, Daffy, Taz, Speedy, you're out.

 _[Many flies come, they scatter around Luigi, Yellow Yoshi, and King Dedede, when they wake up]_

 **LAKITU**

Luigi, Yellow Yoshi, King Dedede, out!

 _[Then a bird comes, and Tweety wakes up, and see how it is beautiful]_

 **LAKITU**

Tweety wakes up, and goes out of the challenge, and Team Mario wins the challenge!

 _[Everyone wake up, and the Looney Tunes Team get lost]_

 **LAKITU**

Team Mario, you have won the challenge. No one getting voted out of the game. You can go back to the shelter. (Team Mario go to the camp, and then Lakitu talks to the Looney Tunes Team) Looney Tunes Team, you're going to the council, and one of you will be eliminated. Follow me.

 _[Lakitu takes the Looney Tunes Team to the council]_

 **LAKITU**

Elmer, why did you wake up to see a bear?

 **ELMER**

Because, I saw it, and TWING to shoot it.

 **LAKITU**

It seems it is too bad.

 **ELMER**

I'm SOWY.

 **LAKITU**

Taz, what are you trying to eat mice?

 **TAZ**

I woke up to trying to eat some of them. (then yells, and spins around).

 **LAKITU**

Calm down, Taz. (Taz sits). Alright, it is time to vote off to see who has been eliminated. Good Luck.

 _[The Looney Tunes Team begin to vote]_

 **BUGS**

I am going to vote off Elmer, because he was trying to shoot me.

 **DAFFY**

I'm voting off Elmer too.

 **PORKY**

P-P-Pepé.

 **ELMER**

I will hunt you down, WABBIT! (Bugs)

 **SAM**

Elmer.

 **TAZ**

I will eat you up, rabbit! (Bugs)

 **SYLVESTER**

I will vote off Elmer.

 **TWEETY**

YOU BAD OL' PUTTY TAT! (Sylvester)

 **PEPÉ**

(in French Accent) I am going to vote off Elmer. NO?

 **SPEEDY**

(in Mexican Accent) Sylvester.

 _[After the voting, The Looney Tunes Team go back to the council]_

 **LAKITU**

Alright, Looney Tunes Team, it is time to reveal the votes that has the highest number.

 _[The Looney Tunes Team show their votes. Lakitu surprises]_

 **LAKITU**

Sylvester, it seems to you that this is your worst game that you ever had.

 **SYLVESTER**

Oh no, I was dealing with that hunter.

 **LAKITU**

Why did you vote for Elmer?

 **SYLVESTER**

Because, he is a hunter to try to shoot that rabbit.

 **LAKITU**

Elmer Fudd, that means that you got the worst.

 **ELMER**

WEWW, I was TWING to stay CAWM to WEWAX, but I was INTEWUPTED by mistake.

 **LAKITU**

Elmer, I am terribly sorry. With the five votes, you have been eliminated from the game. Good-bye!

 _[Elmer exits]_

 **ELMER**

Oh my goodness, I have WOST the CHAWENGE. Even though, that I had been mistaken by a bear, and WANDED on toy CAWS, I am so confused. So I could not win to EAWN money, a TWIP, and a CAW. So I am in 19th PWACE. HAHAHAHAHA!

 **LAKITU**

Alright, that's it everyone. Because Elmer Fudd has been eliminated, we now have 18 contestants remaining. Tune in next time, when both teams are going to the next challenge. Good-bye, everyone. See you next time in the same time on Total Drama Plush Season 2.

 _[while saying each word in the title, except "Season 2", the camera zooms out. Everyone exit. Screen fades]_

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	5. Challenge 3: Paintball War

Total Drama Plush Season 2

Written by Michael S. Sanchez

 **CAST**

 **Team Mario**

Mario

Luigi

Bowser

Kirby

Isabelle

Yellow Yoshi

King Dedede

Ash Ketchum

Link

 **Looney Tunes Team**

Bugs Bunny

Daffy Duck

Porky Pig

Yosemite Sam

Tasmanian Devil

Sylvester

Tweety

Pepé le Pew

Speedy Gonzales

 **Host:** Lakitu

 **Finished**

20th place- Blue Yoshi

19th place- Elmer Fudd

 **CHALLENGE 3: Paintball War**

 _[Screen appears, and Lakitu enters]_

 **LAKITU**

Hello, and welcome back to Total Drama Plush Season 2. Previously, Team Mario had earned their first win, and The Looney Tunes Team got lost, and Elmer Fudd was sent home. Now, only 18 contestants remaining. Who will be voted off in this episode?

 _[In The Looney Tunes Team's camp]_

 **BUGS**

Attention, gang! We lost me partner, Elmer. Now it is up to the challenge.

 **PORKY**

Um... w-w-what now?

 **SAM**

A better game of paintballs.

 _[Meanwhile, in a battle maze]_

 **LAKITU**

Come on in, teams. (they arrive, and Lakitu talks about The Looney Tunes Team) Team Mario, you get your first look in the Looney Tunes Team. Elmer Fudd has been eliminated. Are you ready for your next challenge?

 **BOTH TEAMS**

Yes.

 **LAKITU**

In this challenge, we are talking about the paintball war. Both teams will be in positions. You can take your paintball gun to shoot the opponents. If you have been shot, you're out. If the last opponent takes a shot, you will win the challenge. If you lose, you can go to the council, and one of you will be eliminated. Do you understand?

 **BOTH TEAMS**

Yes.

 **LAKITU**

Okay, let's get started.

 _[Team Mario take position in the north, and the Looney Tunes Team take position in the south]_

 **LAKITU**

Both teams are in positions. Are you ready... GO!

 _[Both Teams take off, and grab their guns, and paintball for ammo]_

 **LAKITU**

Both Teams are now armed.

 _[Sam spots Isabelle, and tries to shoot her, but she hides. Then Mario spots Porky and shoots him]_

 **PORKY**

T-T-That's p-p-preposterous.

 **LAKITU**

Porky, you're done.

 _[Sam spots Bowser. They shoot each other, and both go shot down]_

 **LAKITU**

Bowser, Sam, you're out.

 _[Isabelle wanders around in the maze. She spots Taz, and shoots him]_

 **LAKITU**

Taz, out!

 _[Taz yells in agony, and razzes. Daffy spots Isabelle and Luigi standing at the top, and shoots them]_

 **LAKITU**

Isabelle, Luigi, you're over!

 _[Yellow Yoshi spots Speedy Gonzales, and tries to shoot him, but Speedy dodges, very quickly, and shoots him twice]_

 **YELLOW YOSHI**

WHY YOU LITTLE RAT!

 **LAKITU**

Yellow Yoshi, you're done!

 _[King Dedede spots Bugs, and Daffy standing in the bottom, and shoots them]_

 **KING DEDEDE**

I like LUNCHBOX!

 **LAKITU**

Bugs, Daffy, you're out!

 _[Speedy spots Ash. They shoot each other, and both are shot]_

 **LAKITU**

Tough luck, Speedy, Ash.

 _[Link spots Sylvester, and Tweety. He shoots them down, and Pepé shoot him, and King Dedede]_

 **LAKITU**

Link, Sylvester, Tweety, King Dedede, you're done!

 _[Mario, and Kirby spot Pepé, and try to shoot him, but Pepé sprays them]_

 **MARIO AND KIRBY**

GROSS!

 **LAKITU**

Pepé, what are you doing?

 **PEPÉ**

(in French accent) I sprayed zem by using my own odor.

 **LAKITU**

EWW! Pepé, that odor is so nasty. So you are disqualified. Team Mario wins the challenge.

 _[Mario and Kirby cheer for the win, as the Looney Tunes Team gets lost again]_

 **LAKITU**

Team Mario, you did it again in a row. No one can go home right now. You can go back to the shelter. (Team Mario go to the camp, then Lakitu talks to the Looney Tunes Team) Looney Tunes Team, you're going to the council again, and one of you will be eliminated. Follow me.

 _[Lakitu takes the Looney Tunes Team to the council]_

 **LAKITU**

Sam, what happened when that you were shooting.

 **SAM**

I was trying to shoot Bowser, and both of us went shot down.

 **LAKITU**

How is that possible?

 **SAM**

Well, I was making a good deal.

 **LAKITU**

Pepé, why did you disqualified?

 **PEPÉ**

(in French accent) Well, I saw Mario, and Kirby, after I shoot Link and King Dedede.

 **LAKITU**

What did you done with Mario and Kirby?

 **PEPÉ**

(in French accent) I sprayed zem by mistake, monsieur.

 **LAKITU**

Alright, it is time to vote to see who is going home right now. Good Luck.

 _[The Looney Tunes Team begin to vote]_

 **DAFFY**

That is so despicable. So, I will vote off Sam.

 **SYLVESTER**

Sam.

 **PEPÉ**

(in French accent) I will vote off Sylvester.

 **SAM**

Darn that game. So I will vote off that rabbit, also known as Bugs Bunny!

 **PORKY**

P-P-Pepé.

 **TWEETY**

YOU BAD OL' PUTTY TAT! (Sylvester).

 **TAZ**

I will eat you up, skunk! (Pepé).

 **SPEEDY**

(In Mexican accent) Sam.

 **BUGS**

EHH... I'm going to vote off Yosemite Sam, because he is the meanest cowboy.

 _[After the voting, The Looney Tunes Team go back to the council]_

 **LAKITU**

Alright, Looney Tunes Team, it is time to reveal the votes that has the highest number.

 _[The Looney Tunes Team show their votes. Lakitu surprises]_

 **LAKITU**

Sylvester, you know it seems that is too hard for you.

 **SYLVESTER**

No, sir, because I had Sam vote off.

 **LAKITU**

Why of Sam?

 **SYLVESTER**

Because, he is so mean, and cruel.

 **LAKITU**

Yosemite Sam, I know that you had lost the entire game.

 **SAM**

I got a wise-cracking vote, but now, it is so badly.

 **LAKITU**

Sam, I'm sorry. But with the four votes, you have been eliminated. Cheerio.

 _[Sam exits]_

 **SAM**

OHHHH! I lost the entire game. Because, some people treated me. I tried to win the best by shooting. But Bowser shot me down with paintballs. I got paint on me. It was so disgusting. I was shooting a bear, but it ran away. I was so upset with this game. I lost my buddy, Elmer Fudd. So I couldn't win money, a trip, and a car. Because, I placed in 18th.

 **LAKITU**

Alright, that's it everyone. Because Yosemite Sam has been eliminated, we now have 17 contestants remaining. Tune in next time, when both teams are going to the next challenge. Good-bye, everyone. See you next time in the same time on Total Drama Plush Season 2.

 _[while saying each word in the title, except "Season 2", the camera zooms out. Everyone exit. Screen fades]_

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	6. Challenge 4: Talent Show

Total Drama Plush Season 2

Written by Michael S. Sanchez

 **CAST**

 **Team Mario**

Mario

Luigi

Bowser

Kirby

Isabelle

Yellow Yoshi

King Dedede

Ash Ketchum

Link

 **Looney Tunes Team**

Bugs Bunny

Daffy Duck

Porky Pig

Tasmanian Devil

Sylvester

Tweety

Pepé le Pew

Speedy Gonzales

 **Host:** Lakitu

 **Finished**

20th place- Blue Yoshi

19th place- Elmer Fudd

18th place- Yosemite Sam

 **CHALLENGE 4: Talent Show**

 _[Screen appears, and Lakitu enters]_

 **LAKITU**

Hello, and welcome back to Total Drama Plush Season 2. Previously, Team Mario had earned their second win, and The Looney Tunes Team got lost, and Yosemite Sam was sent home. Now, only 17 contestants remaining. Who will be voted off in this episode?

 _[In The Looney Tunes Team's camp]_

 **BUGS**

Now listen up, gang. We are ready to do our talents.

 _[The Looney Tunes Team practice the performance. Meanwhile, back at Team Mario's camp]_

 **MARIO**

Alright, friends. We are going to practice our talents.

 **KING DEDEDE**

I want my LUNCHBOX!

 _[Team Mario go to their performance. Meanwhile, in the middle of the facility, there is a stage with curtains closed.]_

 **LAKITU**

Come on in, teams.

 _[Both teams arrive. When the curtains open, Lakitu is standing at them]_

 **LAKITU**

(Talks about the Looney Tunes Team) Team Mario, you get your first look in the Looney Tunes Team. Yosemite Sam has been eliminated. Are you ready for your next challenge?

 **BOTH TEAMS**

Yes.

 **LAKITU**

In this challenge, you are performing in a stage. This is called the talent show. One individual from the team will focus on your performance. On a scale of one to ten will score the team, after your performance. If you have the highest number of points, you will win the challenge. But, if you lose, you can go to the council, and one of you will be eliminated. Do you understand?

 **BOTH TEAMS**

Yes.

 **LAKITU**

Okay, let's get started.

 _[Team Mario start their challenge, as the Looney Tunes Team watch the other team's performance]_

 **LAKITU**

First up is Mario. (to Mario) Are you ready... GO!

 **MARIO**

Hello, it's-a-me, Mario.

 _[Mario jumps through the scenery, and rescues a doll]_

 **LAKITU**

Hmm... I think you're good. I will give you seven points. Next up is Luigi. (to Luigi) Go.

 **LUIGI**

Uh... I can suck all kinds of ghosts.

 _[Ghosts spread along, and spook Luigi]_

 **LAKITU**

You did not focus. I give you a three. Next up is Bowser. (to Bowser) Are you ready... BURN!

 **BOWSER**

I am the king of all the Koopas.

 _[Bowser unleashes fire, and burns the scenery]_

 **LAKITU**

Bowser, this is so terrific. I give you eight points. Next up is Kirby. (to Kirby) Ready... GO!

 _[Kirby inhales a sword, and transforms into Sword Kirby]_

 **LAKITU**

I like your performance. I give you seven. Next up is King Dedede. (to King Dedede) Ready... GO!

 **KING DEDEDE**

I LIKE LUNCHBOX!

 **LAKITU**

King Dedede, your performance is terrible. So I give you a one. Next up is Yellow Yoshi. (To Yellow Yoshi) Ready... GO!

 **YELLOW YOSHI**

Hello, I will teach you how to learn math.

 **LAKITU**

Yellow Yoshi, this is so bad. I will give you a four. Next up is Isabelle. (To Isabelle) Ready... GO!

 **ISABELLE**

I'm a nurse. I can learn to take care of patients.

 **LAKITU**

That was embarrassed. I give you a two. Next up is Ash. (to Ash) Ready... GO!

 **ASH**

I'm Ash, the Pokémon master. I will challenge to a Pokémon battle!

 **LAKITU**

Ash, this is so good. I give you a six. Our last performer is Link. (to Link) Ready... GO!

 **LINK**

I am the greatest hero to defeat you, you fat Italian plumber.

 _[Link throws a boomerang and hits Mario. Then, he steps on a banana peel, and slips down.]_

 **LAKITU**

Link, your performance is so bad. I give you a one.

 _[Team Mario sit back in their seats, and the Looney Tunes Team take their turn.]_

 **LAKITU**

Alright. Team Mario had scored thirty-nine points. Now, it is the Looney Tunes Team. First up is Bugs Bunny. (to Bugs) Ready, go!

 **BUGS**

What's up, doc.

 _[Bugs eats a carrot, and then go to a rabbit hole]_

 **LAKITU**

Bugs, I like your performance. I will give you a seven. Next up is Daffy Duck. (to Daffy) Ready... go!

 **DAFFY**

WHOO-WOO!

 _[Daffy jumps joyfully, but is hit on his head]_

 **LAKITU**

Daffy, this is so terrible. I give you a three. Next up is Porky Pig. (to Porky) Let's go!

 **PORKY**

(stuttering) uh... I believe, t-that performance is no-no good for m-m-me.

 **LAKITU**

Porky, I don't think it is good. I give you a five. Next up is Taz. (to Taz) Ready... GO!

 _[Taz growls, blows raspberries, and spins around.]_

 **LAKITU**

Taz, it was so great. I give you an eight. Next up is Tweety Bird. (to Tweety) Ready... GO!

 _[Tweety flies through a hoop]_

 **LAKITU**

Tweety, that is so brilliant. I give you a nine.

 **TWEETY**

I did! Hooray for me.

 **LAKITU**

Next up is Sylvester. (to Sylvester) Ready, go!

 _[Sylvester sneaks through a mousehole and tries to eat a mouse, but is snapped by a mousetrap. Yelling in pain.]_

 **LAKITU**

Sylvester, you performance is not good. I give you a two. Next up is Pepé le Pew. (to Pepé) Ready.. Go!

 **PEPÉ**

(speaking French) Ahh... L'amour! La belle femme skunk fatale.

 _[Pepé uses his odor to stink Team Mario.]_

 **LAKITU**

Pepé, EWW! Your performance is so beautiful. I give you a five. We have a tie. It is Team Mario, and the Looney Tunes Team at thirty-nine. Our final performance is Speedy Gonzales. Are you ready?

 **SPEEDY**

Si.

 **LAKITU**

Sudden death. Ready... GO!

 **SPEEDY**

(speaking Spanish) ¡ÁNDALE, ÁNDALE! ¡ARRIBA, ARRIBA! ¡EPA, EPA, EPA! YEE-HAW!

 _[Speedy runs at high speed, passes throug_ _h obstacles, and jumps through hoops]_

 **LAKITU**

Speedy, you have earned eleven points! Looney Tunes win the challenge!

 _[With a big disappointment, Team Mario get lost again]_

 **LAKITU**

Looney Tunes Team, you have scored fifty points. No one can go home. You can go back to your shelter. (the Looney Tunes Team go back to their shelter, and Lakitu talks to Team Mario.) Team Mario, once again go to the council, and one of you will be eliminated. Follow me.

 _[Lakitu takes Team Mario to the council]_

 **LAKITU**

King Dedede, what was the point of your lacking of focusing?

 **KING DEDEDE**

I want my LUNCHBOX!

 **LAKITU**

I don't have a lunchbox. (then talks to Luigi) Luigi, why are you afraid of ghosts?

 **LUIGI**

I am so scary, so I sucked them all.

 **LAKITU**

Really?

 **LUIGI**

I think it is.

 **LAKITU**

It is now time to vote off to see who's going home. Good Luck.

 _[Team Mario begin to vote]_

 **MARIO**

I'm voting off Link, because he had slipped on a banana peel. I hated it.

 **LINK**

Mario, the fat Italian plumber, is going to leave. (laughing).

 **BOWSER**

King Dedede.

 **KING DEDEDE**

LUNCHBOX!

 **ISABELLE**

I'm going to vote off Ash.

 **ASH**

Isabelle.

 **LUIGI**

Um... I think, I will vote off Isabelle.

 **YELLOW YOSHI**

I will vote off Isabelle, because that was a huge disgrace.

 **KIRBY**

Ash.

 _[After the voting, Team Mario go back to the council]_

 **LAKITU**

Alright, Team Mario, it is time to reveal the votes that has the highest number.

 _[Team Mario show their votes. Lakitu surprises]_

 **LAKITU**

Ash, it looks like that these votes are high enough.

 **ASH**

No, because I am strong enough. I voted off Isabelle.

 **LAKITU**

Why did you vote for her?

 **ASH**

Because, that was a sad nursemaid.

 **LAKITU**

Isabelle, I knew that was a total disgrace.

 **ISABELLE**

Oh no, how could I lost the game?

 **LAKITU**

Because, I'm so sorry. With the three votes, you have been eliminated. Good-bye.

 _[Isabelle exits]_

 **ISABELLE**

Why? How could I lose? Because, it is a total drama, that I can't resist. In fact, I tried my best, but it was no use. Some contestants treated me that I could not win. I have to go back to work in the hospital for under any circumstances. Now I could not win a grand prize at all, because I am in 17th place.

 **LAKITU**

Alright, that's it everyone. Because Isabelle has been eliminated, we now have 16 contestants remaining. Tune in next time, when both teams are going to the next challenge. Good-bye, everyone. See you next time in the same time on Total Drama Plush Season 2.

 _[while saying each word in the title, except "Season 2", the camera zooms out. Everyone exit. Screen fades]_

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	7. Challenge 5: Build a Hut

Total Drama Plush Season 2

Written by Michael S. Sanchez

 **CAST**

 **Team Mario**

Mario

Luigi

Bowser

Kirby

Yellow Yoshi

King Dedede

Ash Ketchum

Link

 **Looney Tunes Team**

Bugs Bunny

Daffy Duck

Porky Pig

Tasmanian Devil

Sylvester

Tweety

Pepé le Pew

Speedy Gonzales

 **Host:** Lakitu

 **Finished**

20th place- Blue Yoshi

19th place- Elmer Fudd

18th place- Yosemite Sam

17th place- Isabelle

 **CHALLENGE 5: Build a Hut**

 _[Screen appears, and Lakitu enters]_

 **LAKITU**

Hello, and welcome back to Total Drama Plush Season 2. Previously, the Looney Tunes Team had won the challenge since the first one, and Team Mario got lost, and Isabelle was sent home. Now, only 16 contestants remaining. Who will be voted off in this episode?

 _[In Team Mario's camp]_

 **ASH**

Yellow Yoshi, we had voted off Isabelle.

 **YELLOW YOSHI**

Yes, but if we lose, I will vote you off.

 **MARIO**

Now listen up. We are going to build up our own hut.

 _[Meanwhile, in an outdoor forest, Lakitu is standing in the center]_

 **LAKITU**

Come on in, teams. (both teams arrive, and then talks to the Looney Tunes Team about Team Mario) Looney Tunes Team, you get your first look in Team Mario. Isabelle has been eliminated. Are you ready for your next challenge?

 **BOTH TEAMS**

Yes.

 **LAKITU**

In this challenge, you can build your own hut. These huts are made of mud, tree bark, wood, and leaves. You can use primitive or modern tools that you can build. When you completed your own hut, you and your teammates will sleep inside until in the morning. There are hazardous things, including, bad weather, like thunder, rain, and wind, and animals. I will be gone home until in the morning of the next day. If your hut is still standing after the night, you will win the challenge. But, if your hut is destroyed, you can go to the council, and one of you will be eliminated. Do you understand?

 **BOTH TEAMS**

Yes.

 **LAKITU**

Okay, let's get started. I am leaving now until the next morning, after you may choose your own hut.

 _[Both teams choose their huts to build. Team Mario show that hut to build]_

 **MARIO**

Team Mario, this hut is made of wood, mud, and clay. It has 10 feet long, 7 ft. tall, and 8 feet wide.

 _[The Looney Tunes Team show a different hut to build]_

 **BUGS**

Alright, gang, listen up. This hut is made of wood, tree bark, and leaves. It has 8 feet tall, with 10 feet diameter, and a 360 degrees circumference.

 _[Both Teams begin to build. In Team Mario]_

 **LINK**

Hmm... I am using clay to form.

 **MARIO**

Work harder, Link.

 **ASH**

I think that building a hut is so hard.

 _[Kirby places sticks into a pile. Meanwhile, in the Looney Tunes Team]_

 **PORKY**

I-I-I w-w-wonder that how I-I-I build this h-h-hut.

 **BUGS**

Come on, Porky. Work hard!

 **TWEETY**

Oh... I TWAT I TAW a pile of bark.

 _[Tweety takes bark into the construction hut]_

 **TWEETY**

I did! I did bring a pile of bark.

 _[Many hours passed, both teams work hard. Until, both huts are completed]_

 **MARIO**

Let's go to sleep.

 **BUGS**

Let's give a good night rest.

 _[Both teams go to sleep. That night, animals came. A skunk came into the Looney Tunes Team's hut. It saw them sleeping. Then, it creeps to Pepé, and begins to smell. Pepé wakes up quietly.]_

 **PEPÉ**

(in French accent, quietly) Hello, mon Cherie. Et is love at first sight. Is et not? No? (then kisses the skunk).

 _[Porky wakes up, and saw squirrels infest the hut.]_

 **PORKY**

(quietly) Go a-a-way. You r-r-rats.

 _[In Team Mario's tent, a bear comes by, and tries to steal tools. Link wakes up and starts shooting with bow and arrow]_

 **LINK**

Blast it!

 _[Then mice come by, and Kirby wakes up, and inhales them, and spits them out. But when spitting, the mice hit the hut, and begins to fall]_

 **KIRBY**

Oh, no! Repair the hut!

 _[Kirby reforms the mud to repair. Then all of the sudden, rain begins to fall. The Looney Tunes Team's hut is hit by rain, but no avail. The rain hits Team Mario's hut, and it starts to melt.]_

 **MARIO**

Mama-Mia!

 _[A total destruction from the rain, Team Mario is covered with mud, as the sun rises. Then Lakitu comes to the huts, and checks them]_

 **LAKITU**

Team Mario.

 **ASH**

Yes, sir?

 **LAKITU**

Your hut has been destroyed. You are having consequences. (then checks on the Looney Tunes Team's hut) Looney Tunes Team.

 **SYLVESTER**

What is it?

 **LAKITU**

Your hut is okay. You win!

 _[The Looney Tunes Team cheer for the win]_

 **LAKITU**

Looney Tunes Team, no one can go home tonight. Take your personal belongings, and head back to the shelter. (The Looney Tunes Team go back to their shelter, and then Lakitu talks to Team Mario) Team Mario, you are going to the council, and one of you will be eliminated. Take your belongings, and follow me.

 _[Lakitu takes Team Mario to the council]_

 **LAKITU**

Kirby, why did you get rid of these animals?

 **KIRBY**

I was inhaling at squirrels, and spit them out, but they blasted, and hit the mud hut. Then, it began to rain. I tried to save it, but it was melted down to mud, and dirt.

 **LAKITU**

How is it possible?

 **KIRBY**

I know, sir, I was getting rid of the pests.

 **LAKITU**

Ash, what happened?

 **ASH**

I tried to stop Kirby from getting rid of the animals, and he broke our hut.

 **LAKITU**

That means, Kirby had destroyed it.

 **ASH**

Sure.

 **LAKITU**

It is now time to vote off to see who's going home. Good Luck.

 _[Team Mario begin to vote]_

 **BOWSER**

I'm going to vote off Kirby, because he has made us lose.

 **MARIO**

Sorry, Kirby, you are going home. Adieu.

 **ASH**

Kirby.

 **KIRBY**

I choose to vote off Link.

 **YELLOW YOSHI**

I don't need Kirby at all. So, I am voting off Kirby.

 **LINK**

Mario, the fat Italian Plumber, you will go home with muddy stuff, because that hut was destroyed. (laughing)

 **LUIGI**

Kirby.

 **KING DEDEDE**

LUNCHBOX!

 _[After the voting, Team Mario go back to the council]_

 **LAKITU**

Alright, Team Mario, it is time to reveal the votes that has the highest number.

 _[Team Mario show their votes. Lakitu surprises]_

 **LAKITU**

Luigi, it seems that you made it so boring.

 **LUIGI**

Um... I know that I am still going.

 **LAKITU**

Why did you vote for Kirby?

 **LUIGI**

Because, he is a super heroic failure.

 **LAKITU**

Kirby, you know that you had destroyed your own hut.

 **KIRBY**

Yes, I know that I tried to save it, but now, it is gone for bad.

 **LAKITU**

I am sorry, Kirby. With the five votes, you have been eliminated. Good-bye!

 _[Kirby exits]_

 **KIRBY**

Oh no, I lost the game. I tried to build up our own hut, but then one night squirrels came. In fact, I inhaled them, and spit them out, but they hit the hut. Finally, rain began to fall, and the hut was melted down. I did the worst, because Mario punished me for destroying it. What a horrible game. So, right now I could not win the game, and did not get a prize at all, because, I placed in 16th.

 **LAKITU**

Alright, that's it everyone. Because Kirby has been eliminated, we now have 15 contestants remaining. Tune in next time, when both teams are going to the next challenge. Good-bye, everyone. See you next time in the same time on Total Drama Plush Season 2.

 _[while saying each word in the title, except "Season 2", the camera zooms out. Everyone exit. Screen fades]_

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	8. Challenge 6: Facing the Fear

Total Drama Plush Season 2

Written by Michael S. Sanchez

 **CAST**

 **Team Mario**

Mario

Luigi

Bowser

Yellow Yoshi

King Dedede

Ash Ketchum

Link

 **Looney Tunes Team**

Bugs Bunny

Daffy Duck

Porky Pig

Tasmanian Devil

Sylvester

Tweety

Pepé le Pew

Speedy Gonzales

 **Host:** Lakitu

 **Finished**

20th place- Blue Yoshi

19th place- Elmer Fudd

18th place- Yosemite Sam

17th place- Isabelle

16th place- Kirby

 **CHALLENGE 6: Facing the Fear**

 _[Screen appears, and Lakitu enters]_

 **LAKITU**

Hello, and welcome back to Total Drama Plush Season 2. Previously, the Looney Tunes Team had won the challenge again, and Team Mario got lost, and Kirby was sent home. Now, only 15 contestants remaining. Who will be voted off in this episode?

 _[In Team Mario's camp]_

 **MARIO**

So, I banished Kirby from the game, now all of you must do your focus.

 **YELLOW YOSHI**

Oh, are we doing a bit scary.

 **ASH**

Trust me.

 _[In Looney Tunes' camp]_

 **BUGS**

Alright, gang, are we afraid of ghosts?

 **PORKY**

I'm s-s-scared.

 **SYLVESTER**

I'm not scary.

 _[In a facility filled with ghosts, scary objects, and other creatures, Lakitu is standing on a podium]_

 **LAKITU**

Come on in, teams. (both teams arrive, and then talks to the Looney Tunes Team about Team Mario) Looney Tunes Team, you get your first look in Team Mario. Kirby has been eliminated. Are you ready for your next challenge?

 **BOTH TEAMS**

Yes.

 **LAKITU**

In this challenge, you will be facing your fear. You must stay relax. On my command, you can do your best against your fear. If you succeed you will gain a point. If you scared, or run away, you will lose a point. If you have the most points, you will win the challenge. But if you lose, you can go to the council, and one of you will be eliminated. Do you understand?

 **BOTH TEAMS**

Yes.

 **LAKITU**

Okay, let's get started.

 _[Luigi is ready for his task]_

 **LAKITU**

Luigi, your task is to touch a Boo on a head. Good Luck.

 **LUIGI**

Oh, I'm a little scared.

 _[Luigi creeps to the Boo, and pats it]_

 **LAKITU**

Nice work, Luigi. You earned one point.

 _[Speedy Gonzales is ready for his task]_

 **LAKITU**

Speedy, your task is facing the mirror for five seconds. Good Luck.

 _[Speedy looks in the mirror. He sees a mouse caught in a mousetrap. He was afraid, and ran away]_

 **SPEEDY**

¡AY, AY, AY!

 **LAKITU**

Three... two... ugh! Tough luck, Speedy.

 _[Mario, and Bugs begin their task]_

 **LAKITU**

Mario, Bugs, your task is your least favorite character. (to Mario, showing a Blooper) Mario, what's this?

 **MARIO**

A Blooper.

 **LAKITU**

Nice job, Mario, you gained a point. (then to Bugs, showing Witch Hazel) Bugs, who is she?

 **BUGS**

I have got to get out of here! (runs away)

 **LAKITU**

Too Bad, Bugs.

 _[Pepé, Porky, and Daffy are ready for their task]_

 **LAKITU**

Pepe, Porky, Daffy, you are staying in the bathroom for ten seconds. If you say anything that is stinky, or give up, you lose. (leaves the bathroom) I am passing the toilet, and shower. (then to Pepé, Porky, and Daffy) Good Luck.

 _[Pepé sprays his scent all over the bathroom]_

 **PORKY**

P-P-Pepe, your scent is so g-g-gross. T-t-this place is s-s-so stinky.

 **DAFFY**

I'm hiding.

 **PEPÉ**

(in French accent) Isn't et disgusting? No?

 **LAKITU**

Porky is failed, Pepé is disqualified, and Daffy is good. (to Daffy) Daffy, I give you a point.

 _[Ash, and Yellow Yoshi are ready for their challenge]_

 **LAKITU**

Ash, Yellow Yoshi, you are about to watch a scary movie for ten seconds. If you scream, you're out. If you don't scream, you win. Here is your PlayStation 2 startup in a red mist _._

 _[Yellow Yoshi sees the red mist with text. It reads "Please insert the disc for either PlayStation 1 or 2." He is afraid, but Ash is not afraid]_

 **YELLOW YOSHI**

I don't bear to watch it.

 **LAKITU**

Now for you, Ash.

 _[Ash see a television show Pokémon episode called "The Tower of Terror"]_

 **ASH**

I watched that episode. I love it.

 **LAKITU**

Sorry, Yellow Yoshi, you failed. Well done, Ash.

 _[King Dedede is ready for his task]_

 **LAKITU**

Alright, King Dedede, your task is facing a plate. Good luck.

 **KING DEDEDE**

I love my LUNCHBOX.

 **LAKITU**

That was good.

 _[Taz gets an action figure. He is happy, and laughing]_

 **LAKITU**

Well done, Taz.

 _[Bowser looks at the children's television show, "Sesame Street". He is happy, too]_

 **BOWSER**

(sighs in relief) I love this show.

 _[Tweety sees an abandoned cage. He flies away]_

 **TWEETY**

I did! I was so scared.

 _[Link looks at a toothpaste. He was happy]_

 **LINK**

I love my Spider-Man toothpaste. (laughing)

 _[Sylvester is ready for his task]_

 **LAKITU**

Sylvester, you are playing a video game called _Minecraft._

 _[Sylvester tries to play the game, but it was no use]_

 **SYLVESTER**

I can't do this. It is so horrible.

 **LAKITU**

Sylvester, where are you going?

 _[After all tasks are over, Lakitu checks on the results]_

 **LAKITU**

Team Mario has scored five points, and the Looney Tunes Team has scored two points. So, it's Team Mario wins the challenge.

 _[Team Mario have won vice versa]_

 **LAKITU**

Team Mario, no one can go home. Pack your stuff, and go back to your shelter. (Team Mario go back to the shelter, and then, Lakitu talks to the Looney Tunes Team) Looney Tunes Team, once again, you are going to the council, and one of you will be eliminated. Follow me.

 _[Lakitu takes the Looney Tunes Team to the council]_

 **LAKITU**

Sylvester, why did you play the game?

 **SYLVESTER**

Because, I tried to play the game, but it has many glitches. So it is no use.

 **LAKITU**

Really?

 **SYLVESTER**

I cannot fix the game.

 **LAKITU**

Speedy, why aren't you focus on that mirror?

 **SPEEDY**

(in Mexican accent) Well, a cat put the mouse in a trap. I thought it was me.

 **LAKITU**

Were you afraid?

 **SPEEDY**

(In Mexican accent) I was running away from the mirror.

 **LAKITU**

Alright, it is time to vote to see who is going home right now. Good Luck.

 _[The Looney Tunes Team begin to vote]_

 **BUGS**

EHH... I'm going to vote off Speedy, because of Mexican stereotypes. This task was a ridiculous fear.

 **PEPÉ**

(in French accent) Sylvester, yoi have failed us for ze last time. So I will mention a girlfriend whose name is Penelope Pussycat.

 **TWEETY**

YOU BAD OL' PUTTY TAT! (Sylvester).

 **SYLVESTER**

Tweety, I will vote you off, because that birdcage was old, and broken. That was a huge disgrace.

 **DAFFY**

Sylvester.

 **TAZ**

I will vote you off, rabbit, and I will take this action figure to you. (laughing, growls, razzes, and spins around).

 **SPEEDY**

(in Mexican accent) Sylvester.

 **PORKY**

S-S-Sylvester.

 _[After the voting, The Looney Tunes Team go back to the council]_

 **LAKITU**

Alright, Looney Tunes Team, it is time to reveal the votes that has the highest number.

 _[The Looney Tunes Team show their votes. Lakitu surprises]_

 **LAKITU**

Speedy, that means that you had failed.

 **SPEEDY**

(in Mexican accent) No, señor, characters don't make pussycats like they used to.

 **LAKITU**

Why of Sylvester?

 **SPEEDY**

(in Mexican Accent) He the meanest pussycat that was trying to eat me.

 **LAKITU**

Sylvester, you know that your challenge failed to you.

 **SYLVESTER**

Well, I did. You did say that again.

 **LAKITU**

Sorry, Sylvester. With the five votes, you have been eliminated. Farewell.

 _[Sylvester exits]_

 **SYLVESTER**

SUFFERIN' SUCCOTASH! I have lost the game. Why, me? How could I lose? That was so terrible. I could not imagine that I could have won. I was having Tweety or Speedy being rivals. Although, that I could not stand it. In fact, I made a catnip for having a meal. Right now, I can't play the video game, because it was useless. Now I could not win grand prizes, because I placed in 15th.

 **LAKITU**

Alright, that's it everyone. Because Sylvester has been eliminated, we now have 14 contestants remaining. Tune in next time, when both teams are going to the next challenge. Good-bye, everyone. See you next time in the same time on Total Drama Plush Season 2.

 _[while saying each word in the title, except "Season 2", the camera zooms out. Everyone exit. Screen fades]_

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	9. Challenge 7: Scavenger Hunt

Total Drama Plush Season 2

Written by Michael S. Sanchez

 **CAST**

 **Team Mario**

Mario

Luigi

Bowser

Yellow Yoshi

King Dedede

Ash Ketchum

Link

 **Looney Tunes Team**

Bugs Bunny

Daffy Duck

Porky Pig

Tasmanian Devil

Tweety

Pepé le Pew

Speedy Gonzales

 **Host:** Lakitu

 **Finished**

20th place- Blue Yoshi

19th place- Elmer Fudd

18th place- Yosemite Sam

17th place- Isabelle

16th place- Kirby

15th place- Sylvester

 **CHALLENGE 7: Scavenger Hunt**

 _[Screen appears, and Lakitu enters]_

 **LAKITU**

Hello, and welcome back to Total Drama Plush Season 2. Previously, Mario Team had won the challenge on their third win, and the Looney Tunes Team got lost, and Sylvester was sent home. Now, only 14 contestants remaining. Who will be voted off in this episode?

 _[In the Looney Tunes Team's camp]_

 **BUGS**

Alright, gang, we lost Sylvester. Now we must train hard.

 **DAFFY**

Taz is despicable.

 **TAZ**

No way!

 _[The Looney Tunes Team begin their training. Meanwhile, in the center of the facility, Lakitu stands there]_

 **LAKITU**

Come on in, teams. (both teams arrive, and then talks to Team Mario about the Looney Tunes Team) Team Mario, you get your first look in the Looney Tunes Team. Sylvester has been eliminated. Are you ready for your next challenge?

 **BOTH TEAMS**

Yes.

 **LAKITU**

In this challenge, you are going on a scavenger hunt. One of you will be separately to find an object. If you find an incorrect one, that will not count. If you find the correct one, that will count. If your team has the most points, you will win the challenge. But, if you lose, you can go to the council, and one of you will be eliminated. Do you understand?

 **BOTH TEAMS**

Yes.

 **LAKITU**

Okay, here is your list. (Lakitu hands list for each team) This list has seven items. You will find the items from first to the seventh in order. The seven items are. A plastic carrot, a DVD is about Looney Tunes, a Pokéball, a Toon Link amiibo, the History of Nintendo book, a Hot Wheels car, and a camera.

 _[Luigi, and Bugs take in positions]_

 **LAKITU**

Bugs, Luigi, you two can find a plastic carrot. Ready... Go!

 _[Luigi searches for a carrot. In a corner, there are two plastic carrots, a plastic banana, and a plastic apple]_

 **BUGS**

EHH... I will take my carrot.

 **LUIGI**

Um... I don't know I'll take that apple.

 _[They take the food to Lakitu]_

 **LAKITU**

Let me see your carrot.

 _[Lakitu checks on that apple]_

 **LAKITU**

Oh my goodness. Luigi, that is not a carrot, that's an apple. That is so wrong.

 **LUIGI**

Mama-Mia!

 **BUGS**

EHH... what's up, doc?

 **LAKITU**

Let me see your carrot. (He checks on Bug's carrot) And it is. Well done, Bugs. Next up is Bowser, and Pepé. You are going to find a DVD is about Looney Tunes. Ready... GO!

 _[Bowser looks for a DVD. In another corner, there are four DVDs, two are from Looney Tunes, and two are different]_

 **BOWSER**

I will take the Looney Tunes DVD.

 **PEPÉ**

(in French accent) Zat's moi picture. (Pepé kisses at the DVD about Pepé le Pew) Zis es so-so lovely.

 _[They take the DVDs to Lakitu]_

 **LAKITU**

Let me see your DVD's (he looks at DVDs) Well done, both of you, you got them right. Next up is Ash, and Taz. You are going to find a Pokéball. Ready... GO!

 _[Ash looks for the Pokéball. In the third corner, there are four balls. Two are Pokéballs, one is a basketball, and one is a baseball]_

 **ASH**

I will take that Pokéball.

 **TAZ**

Hmm... I'll get it.

 _[They take the balls to Lakitu]_

 **LAKITU**

Taz, let me see your ball.

 _[Lakitu checks on the basketball]_

 **LAKITU**

Taz, that's not a Pokéball, that is a basketball. You're wrong.

 _[Taz yells, razzes, and spins around. Then Lakitu checks on Ash's Pokéball]_

 **LAKITU**

Good job, Ash. Next up is Link, and Porky. You are going to find a Toon Link amiibo. Ready... GO!

 _[Link finds an amiibo. In the fourth corner, there are five amiibos that are from "The Legend of Zelda"]_

 **PORKY**

Um... I w-w-will take this o-o-one.

 **LINK**

Oh! I get a Toon Link amiibo. (laughing)

 _[They take the amiibos to Lakitu]_

 **LAKITU**

Let me see your amiibos.

 _[Lakitu checks on amiibos]_

 **LAKITU**

Well done, Link. (then checks on Porky's amiibo) Wait! Porky, that is not a Toon Link amiibo, that is an 8-bit Link amiibo. That is incorrect. Next up is Mario, and Daffy. You are going to find the History of Nintendo. Ready... GO!

 _[Mario finds a book. In the fifth corner, there are three books. Two from Nintendo, and one for Mario]_

 **MARIO**

I'll take the Mario one.

 **DAFFY**

I will take this one.

 _[They take the books to Lakitu]_

 **LAKITU**

Let me see your book, Daffy. (checks on the book) That is the History of Nintendo. Well done, Daffy.

 **DAFFY**

WHOO-HOO!

 _[Then Lakitu checks on the book for Mario]_

 **LAKITU**

That is the History of Mario, not Nintendo. That is wrong.

 **MARIO**

Aww, come on!

 **LAKITU**

Next up is Yellow Yoshi, and Tweety. You are going to find a Hot Wheels car. Ready... GO!

 _[Tweety finds a car. In the sixth corner, there are three vehicles. Two are cars, and one is an airplane]_

 **YELLOW YOSHI**

I'll take this car.

 **TWEETY**

I TWAT I TAW an airplane.

 _[They take the toy vehicles to Lakitu]_

 **LAKITU**

Let me see your vehicles. (checks on Yellow Yoshi's car) That is a car. Correct, Yellow Yoshi. (then checks on Tweety's airplane) This is not a car, that is an airplane. Sorry, Tweety.

 **TWEETY**

TEWWIBLE.

 **LAKITU**

Our last turn is King Dedede, and Speedy. You are going to find a camera. Ready... GO!

 _[Speedy finds a camera. In the last corner, there are two cameras and a Wii U controller]_

 **KING DEDEDE**

I like LUNCHBOX!

 **SPEEDY**

(in Mexican accent) I'll take this one.

 _[They take the cameras to Lakitu]_

 **LAKITU**

Let me see your cameras. (checks on Speedy's camera) that is correct. Good job, Speedy.

 **SPEEDY**

¡Olé!

 _[Then Lakitu checks on King Dedede's Wii U controller]_

 **LAKITU**

That is wrong, King Dedede. The Looney Tunes Team wins the challenge.

 **KING DEDEDE**

I had liked LUNCHBOX.

 _[Later...]_

 **LAKITU**

Looney Tunes Team, no one can go home right now. Take your stuff, and head back to the shelter. (the Looney Tunes Team go back to the shelter, and Lakitu talks to Team Mario) Team Mario, you are going to the council, and one of you will be eliminated. Follow me.

 _[Lakitu takes Team Mario to the council]_

 **LAKITU**

Luigi, why did you find an apple?

 **LUIGI**

Because, I don't like carrots. That is disgusting.

 **LAKITU**

Why did you fail?

 **LUIGI**

Because, that is a wrong answer.

 **LAKITU**

King Dedede, why did you brought a Wii U controller?

 **KING DEDEDE**

Because, I love my LUNCHBOX!

 **LAKITU**

That is a pity. It is now time to vote to see who is going home. Good Luck.

 _[Team Mario begin to vote]_

 **LUIGI**

Ash.

 **KING DEDEDE**

LUNCHBOX!

 **YELLOW YOSHI**

Ash.

 **MARIO**

Ash.

 **ASH**

King Dedede.

 **BOWSER**

King Dedede.

 **LINK**

Mario, the fat Italian plumber is going home.

 _[After the voting, Team Mario go back to the council]_

 **LAKITU**

Alright, Team Mario, it is time to reveal the votes that has the highest number.

 _[Team Mario show their votes. Lakitu surprises]_

 **LAKITU**

Luigi, that means you have failed.

 **LUIGI**

No, I vote off this boy.

 **LAKITU**

Why did you vote for Ash?

 **LUIGI**

Because, he is a traitor.

 **LAKITU**

Ash Ketchum, I know that was a disaster.

 **ASH**

Well, I can be the best, but now is the worst.

 **LAKITU**

Ash, I'm sorry. With the three votes, you have been eliminated. Good-bye.

 _[Ash exits]_

 **ASH**

Oh no. I have lost the game that I had tried to be the very best, like no one ever was. That was a shame. That I totally freaked out. I tried to become a Pokémon Master, but it is too late. So I could not win money, a car, and a trip, because, I am in 14th place.

 **LAKITU**

Alright, that's it everyone. Because Ash Ketchum has been eliminated, we now have 13 contestants remaining. Tune in next time, when both teams are going to the next challenge. Good-bye, everyone. See you next time in the same time on Total Drama Plush Season 2.

 _[while saying each word in the title, except "Season 2", the camera zooms out. Everyone exit. Screen fades]_

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	10. Challenge 8: Hunting Season

Total Drama Plush Season 2

Written by Michael S. Sanchez

 **CAST**

 **Team Mario**

Mario

Luigi

Bowser

Yellow Yoshi

King Dedede

Link

 **Looney Tunes Team**

Bugs Bunny

Daffy Duck

Porky Pig

Tasmanian Devil

Tweety

Pepé le Pew

Speedy Gonzales

 **Host:** Lakitu

 **Finished**

20th place- Blue Yoshi

19th place- Elmer Fudd

18th place- Yosemite Sam

17th place- Isabelle

16th place- Kirby

15th place- Sylvester

14th place- Ash Ketchum

 **CHALLENGE 8: Hunting Season**

 _[Screen appears, and Lakitu enters]_

 **LAKITU**

Hello, and welcome back to Total Drama Plush Season 2. Previously, the Looney Tunes Team had won the challenge on their fourth win, and Team Mario got lost, and Ash Ketchum was sent home. Now, only 13 contestants remaining. Who will be voted off in this episode?

 _[In Team Mario's camp]_

 **MARIO**

So, friends, we are trying to win the challenge. (to Bowser) We can do this together, fat face.

 **BOWSER**

I AM NOT A FAT FACE!

 _[Team Mario begin their training. Later, in back in an outdoor forest]_

 **LAKITU**

Come on in, teams. (both teams arrive, and then talks to the Looney Tunes Team about Team Mario) Looney Tunes Team, get your first look in Team Mario. Ash Ketchum has been eliminated. Are you ready for your next challenge?

 **BOTH TEAMS**

Yes.

 **LAKITU**

In this challenge, you are going to a similar challenge. It is an alternate version of scavenger hunt, animal hunting season.

 **LOONEY TUNES TEAM**

What?

 **LAKITU**

You are not hunters, you are acting to look like animals to being hunted. Two people will hunt you down.

 **BUGS**

Who are they?

 **LAKITU**

Say hello to the Inklings from Splatoon.

 _[Inkling 1 and Inkling 2 enter]_

 **INKLING 1**

I'm ready for the hunt.

 **INKLING 2**

Okay, let's go.

 **LAKITU**

(To both teams) You are acting like animals. If one of the Inklings see you, you have to hide in a burrow, a tree, or a cave. If he or she shoot you with his or her ink gun, you're out. If the opposing team were out entirely, you will win the challenge. But, if you lose, you can go to the council, and one of you will be eliminated. Do you understand?

 **BOTH TEAMS**

Yes.

 **LAKITU**

Okay, let's get started.

 _[Although, the remaining Looney Tunes Team are still animals, Mario pretends to be a Tanooki, Luigi pretends to be a cat, King Dedede is a penguin, Bowser is a turtle, Yellow Yoshi pretends to be a bear hibernating, and Link pretends to be a sheep. Meanwhile, the Inklings are on the loose.]_

 **BUGS**

EHH... I'm a WABBIT.

 **DAFFY**

No, I'm a duck. It is rabbit season.

 **BUGS**

No, it is duck season.

 _[Bugs, and Daffy argue at each other. Then Inkling 1 sees them]_

 **INKLING 1**

(imitates Elmer Fudd) I will hunt both of you, WABBIT, and duck. HAHAHAHAHA!

 _[Inkling 1 shoots Bugs, and Daffy. They are out]_

 **DAFFY**

You're despicable!

 _[Meanwhile...]_

 **YELLOW YOSHI**

AWW. I like to hibernate for the winter.

 **INKLING 2**

Where is that bear?

 **LINK**

(imitates sheep bleating) I'm coming for you, penguin.

 **KING DEDEDE**

I sit on a LUNCHBOX, and I'm a penguin.

 _[In the Looney Tunes Team's side]_

 **PORKY**

Y-Y-Yeah. I'm h-h-hungry. (he eats apricots)

 **PEPÉ**

(speaking French) Ahh... L'amour! La belle femme skunk fatale.

 **INKLING 1**

EWW! What's that smell? (Inkling 1 sees Pepé, using his spray, and Porky) Take that, skunk, and pig.

 _[He shoots Pepé and Porky down]_

 **PEPÉ**

SACRE BLEU!

 **PORKY**

OUCH!

 _[Tweety flies by]_

 **TWEETY**

I TWAT I TAW a WACCOON.

 **MARIO**

I'm flying, as a Tanooki Mario.

 **LUIGI**

I'm a cat, that I can climb up walls.

 **INKLING 2**

Is it a bird? Is it a plane? Yep, it is a bird, and it is also Mario.

 **INKLING 1**

Take that, cat!

 _[Inkling 1 shoots Luigi down, and Inkling 2 shoots Mario, and Tweety down]_

 **TWEETY**

BAD HUNTERS!

 _[Speedy runs by, and Taz chases him. In the cave...]_

 **YELLOW YOSHI**

What was that?

 _[Yellow Yoshi sees Taz chasing Speedy. Link still imitates a sheep, and King Dedede sits on a log.]_

 **YELLOW YOSHI**

What's going on there?

 **INKLING 2**

Surprise!

 _[Inkling 2 shoots Yellow Yoshi down]_

 **YELLOW YOSHI**

That hurts.

 _[Inkling 1 stops Taz, and Speedy for chasing]_

 **INKLING 1**

Any last words?

 **TAZ AND SPEEDY**

Are we inked?

 **INKING 1**

Sure.

 _[He shoots Taz, and tries to shoot Speedy, but Speedy runs away]_

 **INKLING 2**

There they are. Blast them.

 _[Inkling shoots Link, and King Dedede]_

 **LINK**

This is so horrible.

 **KING DEDEDE**

I had loved lunchbox.

 _[Speedy gets caught in a cage, and both Inklings arrive]_

 **SPEEDY**

¡AY, AY, AY!

 **INKLINGS**

Adios, little mouse.

 _[They shoot Speedy with ink down. Meanwhile, Bowser is sleeping on a nest. Lakitu arrives to talk to him.]_

 **LAKITU**

Bowser, are you the last one remaining?

 **BOWSER**

Yes.

 **LAKITU**

It looks like Team Mario wins the challenge.

 _[Later...]_

 **LAKITU**

Team Mario, no one can go home. Pack your stuff, and go back to your shelter. (Team Mario go back to the shelter, and Lakitu then talks to the Looney Tunes Team) Looney Tunes Team, once again, you are going to the council, and one of you will be eliminated. As for the Inklings, thank you so much for assisting me.

 **INKLINGS**

You're welcome.

 _[Inkling 1 and Inkling 2 exit]_

 **LAKITU**

Looney Tunes Team, follow me.

 _[Lakitu takes the Looney Tunes Team to the council]_

 **LAKITU**

Daffy, why were you arguing at Bugs?

 **DAFFY**

Well, I was trying to notice the rabbit season, but Bugs changed it to duck season.

 **LAKITU**

How is that so?

 **DAFFY**

Bugs, and I both shot first with ink.

 **LAKITU**

Tweety, what are you flying to the tree.

 **TWEETY**

I TAW a WACCOON, FWING by. And I noticed that was a Superman reference from Warner Bros.

 **LAKITU**

Really?

 **TWEETY**

Yes.

 **LAKITU**

Alright, it is time to vote to see who is going home right now. Good Luck.

 _[The Looney Tunes Team begin to vote]_

 **DAFFY**

I will vote off Tweety, because there is no such thing as a flying raccoon.

 **SPEEDY**

(in Mexican accent) Daffy Duck.

 **BUGS**

Daffy.

 **PEPÉ**

(in French accent) I am going to vote off Tweety, because he got shot down by zat Inkling.

 **TWEETY**

I will vote of Daffy, because he cheated. That's why that he got shot down FIWST.

 **PORKY**

T-T-Tweety.

 **TAZ**

I will eat you up, rabbit (Bugs), because he had shot down first.

 _[After the voting, The Looney Tunes Team go back to the council]_

 **LAKITU**

Alright, Looney Tunes Team, it is time to reveal the votes that has the highest number.

 _[The Looney Tunes Team show their votes. Lakitu surprises]_

 **LAKITU**

We have a two way tie. It is Daffy, and Tweety. (to Daffy, and Tweety) For our tie-breaker, you must do either rock, paper, or scissors. Ready.. GO!

 _[Tweety uses a scissors, but Daffy uses a rock, and beats him]_

 **LAKITU**

Daffy, you played this mini-game so astonishing.

 **DAFFY**

Well, I guess so.

 **LAKITU**

Why did you vote for Tweety, and do a tie-breaker.

 **DAFFY**

Because, I used to vote off, and beat him with rock, paper, scissors.

 **LAKITU**

Tweety, It seems that you have doomed.

 **TWEETY**

That PUTTY TAT was climbing, but uh... I can't do this.

 **LAKITU**

Tweety, I am so sorry. With the three votes, you have been eliminated. Good-bye.

 _[Tweety exits]_

 **TWEETY**

Bad this game, because it's so BOWING, that I TAWT I had voted off the game. I WOST my bad OL' PUTTY TAT, aka Sylvester. I can't stand it, because there is no such thing as a WACCOON. I had TWIED my best, but though it is not good. So I couldn't win money, a TWIP, and a car, because I'm in 13th place now.

 **LAKITU**

Alright, that's it everyone. Because Tweety has been eliminated, we now have 12 contestants remaining. Tune in next time, when both teams are going to the next challenge. Good-bye, everyone. See you next time in the same time on Total Drama Plush Season 2.

 _[while saying each word in the title, except "Season 2", the camera zooms out. Everyone exit. Screen fades]_

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	11. Challenge 9: Drawing Contest

Total Drama Plush Season 2

Written by Michael S. Sanchez

 **CAST**

 **Team Mario**

Mario

Luigi

Bowser

Yellow Yoshi

King Dedede

Link

 **Looney Tunes Team**

Bugs Bunny

Daffy Duck

Porky Pig

Tasmanian Devil

Pepé le Pew

Speedy Gonzales

 **Host:** Lakitu

 **Finished**

20th place- Blue Yoshi

19th place- Elmer Fudd

18th place- Yosemite Sam

17th place- Isabelle

16th place- Kirby

15th place- Sylvester

14th place- Ash Ketchum

13th place- Tweety

 **CHALLENGE 9: Drawing Contest**

 _[Screen appears, and Lakitu enters]_

 **LAKITU**

Hello, and welcome back to Total Drama Plush Season 2. Previously, Team Mario had won the challenge on their fourth win, and the Looney Tunes Team got lost, and Tweety was sent home. Now, only 12 contestants remaining. Who will be voted off in this episode?

 _[In the Looney Tunes Team's camp]_

 **BUGS**

Here is a plan, we must do our art.

 **DAFFY**

I can't be here on _Duck Amuck!_

 _[Daffy throws a blue Koopa Shell, but hits on his head]_

 **DAFFY**

That hurts.

 _[Meanwhile, in an art room, Lakitu is standing at a desk]_

 **LAKITU**

Come on in, teams! (both teams arrive, and talks to Team Mario about the Looney Tunes Team) Team Mario, you get your first look in the Looney Tunes Team. Tweety has been eliminated. Are you ready for your next challenge?

 **BOTH TEAMS**

Yes.

 **LAKITU**

In this challenge, you are going to have a drawing contest.

 **TAZ**

WHAT? I am never good at drawing.

 **LAKITU**

You have to sketch your own drawing. If it is right, you will earn a point. If it is wrong, nothing. If you have the most points, you will win the challenge. But, if you lose, you can go to the council, and one of you will be eliminated. Do you understand?

 **BOTH TEAMS**

Yes.

 **LAKITU**

Okay, so here is the list for each of you.

 **MARIO**

What are those?

 **LAKITU**

There are six choices that you can draw. That list includes, Bugs Bunny, Mario, Link, a Nintendo Switch, Daffy Duck, and a Hot Wheels car.

 _[Both teams pick their choices, and the challenge begins.]_

 **LAKITU**

First up is Yellow Yoshi vs. Pepé le Pew. (to both contestants) You are going to draw a Nintendo Switch. Ready... GO!

 _[Yellow Yoshi and Pepé le Pew draw their pictures of the Nintendo Switch. Once they completed, Lakitu calls them]_

 **LAKITU**

Time's up. Now let's see what you got. (checks on the Nintendo Switch) Well done, Yellow Yoshi. And you too, Pepé.

 **YELLOW YOSHI**

That was so beautiful.

 **PEPÉ**

(in French accent) Ah... l'amour. I love zis drawing.

 **LAKITU**

Next up is Luigi vs. Daffy Duck. (to both contestants) You are going to draw Daffy Duck. Ready... GO!

 _[Luigi and Daffy draw their pictures of Daffy Duck. Once they finished, Lakitu calls them]_

 **LAKITU**

Time's up. Now let's see what you got. (checks on Daffy for him) You've done it, Daffy.

 **DAFFY**

With pleasure.

 _[Lakitu then checks on Daffy for Luigi]_

 **LAKITU**

Oh my goodness! Luigi, your drawing is so bad. Tough luck.

 **LUIGI**

AW... great!

 **LAKITU**

Next up is Bowser vs. Taz. (to both contestants) You are going to draw Mario. Ready... GO!

 _[Bowser and Taz draw their pictures of Mario. Once they completed, Lakitu calls them]_

 **LAKITU**

Time's up. Now let's see what you got. (checks on Bowser's drawing) Bowser, I love your drawing.

 **BOWSER**

YEAH!

 _[Lakitu checks on Taz's drawing]_

 **LAKITU**

Taz, your drawing is so terrible, because you poked through holes in your paper.

 **TAZ**

IMPOSSIBLE! (yelling, razzes, and spins around)

 **LAKITU**

Next up is Mario vs. Bugs Bunny (to both contestants) You are going to draw Bugs Bunny. Ready... GO!

 _[Mario and Bugs draw their pictures of Bugs Bunny_ _Once they completed, Lakitu calls them]_

 **LAKITU**

Time's up. Now let's see what you got. (checks on both drawings) You both done it well.

 **BUGS**

Thank you, sir.

 **LAKITU**

Next up is King Dedede vs. Speedy Gonzales. (to both contestants) you are going to draw a Hot Wheels car. Ready... GO!

 _[King Dedede and Speedy draw their pictures of a Hot Wheels car._ _Once they completed, Lakitu calls them]_

 **LAKITU**

Time's up. Now let's see what you got. (checks on both drawings) You drew them all wrong.

 **KING DEDEDE**

But I like LUNCHBOX!

 **SPEEDY**

Aye-ya-yah!

 **LAKITU**

Our final set is Link vs. Porky Pig (to both contestants) You are going to draw Link. Ready... GO!

 _[Link and Porky draw their pictures of Link._ _Once they completed, Lakitu calls them]_

 **LAKITU**

Time's up. Now let's see what you got.

 _[Lakitu checks on Porky's drawing]_

 **LAKITU**

That is incorrect, Porky.

 **PORKY**

Oh, d-d-dear.

 _[Lakitu checks on Link's drawing]_

 **VESTER**

Link, you are also wrong, because it is too cartoony.

 **LINK**

Darn, it!

 **LAKITU**

It looks like we have a tie. (to Bowser and Porky) Bowser, Porky, you are doing a sudden death. You have to draw a Boo. Ready... GO!

 _[Bowser and Porky draw their pictures of a Boo._ _Once they completed, Lakitu calls them]_

 **LAKITU**

Time's up. Now let's see what you got. (checks on Bowser's drawing) What is this?

 **BOWSER**

This is a perfect drawing of a picture of Boo!

 **LAKITU**

That is so right. (to Porky) And now for Porky. (checks on Porky's drawing) What is this?

 **PORKY**

Um... I-I-I Uh... um... I am s-s-s-so n-n-nervous on m-m-my d-d-drawing. I am n-n-n-never g-g-g-good at that.

 **LAKITU**

This is so wrong, Porky.

 **PORKY**

Oh!

 **LAKITU**

And that means Team Mario wins the challenge.

 _[Team Mario cheer, as the Looney Tunes Team get disappointed. Later...]_

 **LAKITU**

Team Mario, no one can go home. Pack your stuff, and go back to your shelter. (Team Mario go back to the shelter, and Lakitu then talks to the Looney Tunes Team) Looney Tunes Team, once again, you are going to the council, and one of you will be eliminated. Follow me.

 _[Lakitu takes the Looney Tunes Team to the council]_

 **LAKITU**

Porky, why are you not good at drawing?

 **PORKY**

B-B-Because, I-I-I can't d-d-do this. I-I-I-it's so n-n-n-nervous.

 **LAKITU**

What is your stuttering problem?

 **PORKY**

That is s-s-s-so r-r-ridiculous.

 **LAKITU**

Taz, why did you break your paper?

 **TAZ**

Because, I was trying to draw, but I got mad and poked holes through it.

 **LAKITU**

So, you had a tantrum.

 **TAZ**

Quite so.

 **LAKITU**

Alright, it is time to vote to see who is going home right now. Good Luck.

 _[The Looney Tunes Team begin to vote]_

 **DAFFY**

Pepé.

 **SPEEDY**

(in Mexican accent) Porky.

 **BUGS**

I am going to vote off Taz, because his drawing was terrible. He poked through holes on his paper. I hated it, because he made us lose.

 **PEPÉ**

(in French accent) Speedy Gonzales, because he made us lose wiz his terrible drawing. Zat is not cool.

 **TAZ**

I will eat you up, Porky Pig, because you have drawn so badly. You have made us lose.

 **PORKY**

Um... I don't n-n-need to vote off anyone. Hmm... I d-d-don't know. I d-d-don't think anyone d-d-deserves t-t-t-to me. (sighs) Okay.

 _[After the voting, The Looney Tunes Team go back to the council]_

 **LAKITU**

Alright, Looney Tunes Team, it is time to reveal the votes that has the highest number.

 _[The Looney Tunes Team show their votes. Lakitu surprises]_

 **LAKITU**

Taz, you had seen this most boring game.

 **TAZ**

Don't judge me that right now.

 **LAKITU**

Really? Then, why did you vote off for Porky?

 **TAZ**

Because, he had a stuttering problem. His drawing is so horrible.

 **LAKITU**

Porky Pig, you know that you gave up this vote.

 **PORKY**

T-t-t-that is p-p-p-preposterous.

 **LAKITU**

Porky, I am terribly sorry. With the two votes, you have been eliminated. So long.

 _[Porky exits]_

 **PORKY**

N-N-No! I-I-I-it can't b-b-be. I h-h-had l-l-l-lost the g-g-game. So, my d-d-drawing is s-s-s-so t-t-t-terrible. I made my-my friends l-l-lose. So, I-I-I-I could n-n-not win m-m-money, a t-t-t-trip, and my-my c-c-car, because I-I-I-I-I placed in 12th p-p-place. This is-is a-a-a g-g-good-bye. T-t-t-that's all, folks.

 **LAKITU**

Alright, that's it everyone. Because Porky Pig has been eliminated, we now have 11 contestants remaining. Tune in next time, when both teams are going to the next challenge. Good-bye, everyone. See you next time in the same time on Total Drama Plush Season 2.

 _[while saying each word in the title, except "Season 2", the camera zooms out. Everyone exit. Screen fades]_

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	12. Challenge 10: Mini-Game Challenge

Total Drama Plush Season 2

Written by Michael S. Sanchez

 **CAST**

 **Team Mario**

Mario

Luigi

Bowser

Yellow Yoshi

King Dedede

Link

 **Looney Tunes Team**

Bugs Bunny

Daffy Duck

Tasmanian Devil

Pepé le Pew

Speedy Gonzales

 **Host:** Lakitu

 **Finished**

20th place- Blue Yoshi

19th place- Elmer Fudd

18th place- Yosemite Sam

17th place- Isabelle

16th place- Kirby

15th place- Sylvester

14th place- Ash Ketchum

13th place- Tweety

12th place- Porky Pig

 **CHALLENGE 10: Mini-Game Challenge**

 _[Screen appears, and Lakitu enters]_

 **LAKITU**

Hello, and welcome back to Total Drama Plush Season 2. Previously, Team Mario had won the challenge on their fifth win, and the Looney Tunes Team got lost, and Porky Pig was sent home. Now, only 11 contestants remaining. Who will be voted off in this episode?

 _[In the Looney Tunes Team's camp]_

 **BUGS**

I told you that we must win, now!

 **PEPÉ**

(in French accent) How es zat possible?

 **TAZ**

I'm hungry.

 _[In Team Mario's camp]_

 **MARIO**

Drawing is so bad. (to Luigi) Alright, Luigi, what is the big idea?

 **LUIGI**

That is so funny.

 **LINK**

I will do a mini-game challenge, you fat Italian plumber.

 **MARIO**

I am not a fat Italian plumber! (throws Link up in the air)

 _[In the center of the facility, Lakitu is standing in the podium.]_

 **LAKITU**

Come on in, teams! (both teams arrive, and talks to Team Mario about the Looney Tunes Team) Team Mario, you get your first look in the Looney Tunes Team. Porky Pig has been eliminated. Are you ready for your next challenge?

 **BOTH TEAMS**

Yes.

 **LAKITU**

I have an announcement, because you are going to do a mini-game challenge.

 **PEPÉ**

(in French accent) A mini-game challenge? No?

 **LAKITU**

In this mini-game challenge, you will be doing a few mini-games with those will have to try it win. If you have completed any mini-game, you will gain a point. If you fail, you get nothing. If you have the most points win in each round, you will win the entire mini-game challenge. But if you lose, you can go to the council, and one of you will be eliminated. Do you understand?

 **BOTH TEAMS**

Yes.

 **LAKITU**

Okay, let's get started.

 _[Lakitu takes the teams to a rock-climbing challenge.]_

 **LAKITU**

Alright, teams, this is round 1, a rock-climbing round. Listen up, you must climb a brick wall to reach to the top, and then you will win. First up is King Dedede vs. Speedy Gonzales. Ready... GO!

 _[Speedy is climbing, but King Dedede is willing to climb]_

 **BOWSER**

King Dedede, what are you doing? Climb!

 **KING DEDEDE**

I like LUNCHBOX!

 **BOWSER**

COME ON, DEDEDE, CLIMB.

 **KING DEDEDE**

I just love my LUNCHBOX!

 _[Bowser groans with rage, because King Dedede refuses to climb. Speedy reachs the top]_

 **SPEEDY**

¡OLÉ! ¡ARRIBA, ARRIBA! ¡EPA, EPA! ¡ÁNDALE! YEE-HAW!

 **LAKITU**

And Speedy wins the challenge. Next up is Bowser vs. Daffy. Ready... GO!

 _[Daffy is climbing, and Bowser is trying to climb.]_

 **DAFFY**

I'm gonna win!

 **BOWSER**

Help me! Because, I'm too heavy to climb!

 _[Bowser falls down, and hurts his back. Daffy reaches the top.]_

 **BOWSER**

OW! Oh my back!

 **DAFFY**

WHOO-WHO! I win!

 **LAKITU**

And Daffy wins the mini-game round, and the Looney Tunes Team wins the round. Okay, round 2. (to Luigi, and Pepé) In this mini-game round, you can ask a mother about anything. Luigi, you're first.

 **LUIGI**

Pepé, your mother says that you are an odor-able kitty, not a skunk. You have to try to spray the flowers with your scent.

 **LAKITU**

Pepé, you're next.

 **PEPÉ**

(in French accent) Luigi, your mozer says zat your brozer is a fat Italian plumber as Link has said.

 **LAKITU**

Luigi, you're next.

 **LUIGI**

Pepé, your mother says that you are falling in love with that cat, and you are not suppose to fall in love with cats. They're dangerous!

 **LAKITU**

Pepé, you're next.

 **PEPÉ**

(in French accent) Luigi, your mozer says zat yoi are not a fan of Luigi's Mansion game.

 **LAKITU**

That's the end of the round. Now let's see what you got. (checking on Luigi, and Pepé) It looks like Luigi wins.

 **PEPÉ**

(in French accent) AWW... What's ze big idea?

 **LAKITU**

I'm sorry that you are talking about Luigi's Mansion, a Nintendo GameCube game. So Luigi wins.

 **PEPÉ**

SACRE BLEU!

 **LAKITU**

This is going to take a very long time to go all through mini-games. So let this doing a montage.

 _[In a fast-forward, Yellow Yoshi straightens books, very quickly, while Taz tries to go after him, but is too slow.]_

 **YELLOW YOSHI**

I put the books very straightened.

 _[Taz gets angry, and spins around. Later, Bugs unlocking the doors very fast, while Mario tries to catch him, but it is too slow.]_

 **MARIO**

AWW... come on.

 **BUGS**

EHH... BON VOYAGE'E'.

 _[Link, and Speedy push themselves out of cupboard. Lakitu results them a draw]_

 **LINK**

Oh! This is a draw game.

 _[Later...]_

 **LAKITU**

It looks like we have a tie. So our final round in the mini game challenge is basketball. (to Luigi, and Daffy) Alright, for our sudden death mini-game challenge, you will shoot the basketball into a large bucket. Luigi, you're first.

 **LUIGI**

Okay, here we go.

 _[Luigi throws the basketball, but it gets missed]_

 **LAKITU**

Too bad, Luigi.

 **LUIGI**

What a bummer.

 **LAKITU**

Daffy, you're next.

 **DAFFY**

Here is a shot.

 _[Daffy throws the basketball, and shoots it into the bucket]_

 **DAFFY**

WHOO-WHO! I did it!

 **LAKITU**

And that's it. The Looney Tunes Team win the challenge.

 _[The Looney Tunes Team have won the entire mini-game challenge. Later...]_

 **LAKITU**

Looney Tunes Team, no one can go home. Take your stuff, and head back to the shelter. (the Looney Tunes Team go back to the shelter, and Lakitu talks to Team Mario) Team Mario, you are going to the council, and one of you will be eliminated. Follow me.

 _[Lakitu takes Team Mario to the council]_

 **LAKITU**

Bowser, why were you trying to climb?

 **BOWSER**

I was falling down, because I'm too heavy too climb.

 **LAKITU**

So, you need a diet.

 **BOWSER**

Sure.

 **LAKITU**

Luigi, why did you talk to Pepé le Pew?

 **LUIGI**

Because, I talked to him that he is an odor-able kitty, not a skunk.

 **LAKITU**

That was a joke.

 **LUIGI**

Yes, and I tried to shoot the basketball, but it got missed.

 **LAKITU**

Really?

 **LUIGI**

Yes.

 **LAKITU**

It is now time to vote to see who is going home. Good Luck.

 _[Team Mario begin to vote]_

 **BOWSER**

King Dedede.

 **LUIGI**

Um... I think I will vote off... maybe Link.

 **MARIO**

I'm tired of you, my brother, Luigi, you disobeyed me.

 **KING DEDEDE**

LUNCHBOX!

 **LINK**

Mario, the fat Italian plumber is got to go. (laughing).

 **YELLOW YOSHI**

Luigi is a friend, but he has to go home.

 _[After the voting, Team Mario go back to the council]_

 **LAKITU**

Alright, Team Mario, it is time to reveal the votes that has the highest number.

 _[Team Mario show their votes. Lakitu surprises]_

 **LAKITU**

Mario, you knew that you were the captain of this game.

 **MARIO**

No, because Luigi is disobeyed me.

 **LAKITU**

Why did you vote for your brother?

 **MARIO**

Because, he is so nervous.

 **LAKITU**

Luigi, I know that your game is so nervous.

 **LUIGI**

I quite so, that I got managed to get out.

 **LAKITU**

Luigi, I'm sorry. With the two votes, you have been eliminated. Good-bye.

 _[Luigi exits]_

 **LUIGI**

MAMA-MIA! I got lost the game. Even though that I was doing my best, but now it did not work for me. I thought that Mario likes me, but some people treated me, even Mario. I am so nervous of wise-cracking. I was a bad artist. Now, I could not win money, a trip, or a car, because I am in 11th place. See ya.

 **LAKITU**

Alright, that's it everyone. Because Luigi has been eliminated, we now have 10 contestants remaining. Tune in next time, when both teams are going to the next challenge. Good-bye, everyone. See you next time in the same time on Total Drama Plush Season 2.

 _[while saying each word in the title, except "Season 2", the camera zooms out. Everyone exit. Screen fades]_

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	13. Challenge 11: Obstacle Course

Total Drama Plush Season 2

Written by Michael S. Sanchez

 **CAST**

 **Team Mario**

Mario

Bowser

Yellow Yoshi

King Dedede

Link

 **Looney Tunes Team**

Bugs Bunny

Daffy Duck

Tasmanian Devil

Pepé le Pew

Speedy Gonzales

 **Host:** Lakitu

 **Finished**

20th place- Blue Yoshi

19th place- Elmer Fudd

18th place- Yosemite Sam

17th place- Isabelle

16th place- Kirby

15th place- Sylvester

14th place- Ash Ketchum

13th place- Tweety

12th place- Porky Pig

11th place- Luigi

 **CHALLENGE 11: Obstacle Course**

 _[Screen appears, and Lakitu enters]_

 **LAKITU**

Hello, and welcome back to Total Drama Plush Season 2. Previously, the Looney Tunes Team had won the challenge on their fifth win, and Team Mario got lost, and Luigi was sent home. Now, only 10 contestants remaining. Who will be voted off in this episode?

 _[In Team Mario's camp]_

 **MARIO**

Alright, we must train hard now.

 **LINK**

Training? Why?

 **MARIO**

Because, it is a lesson for us.

 _[Meanwhile, outside of the facility, Lakitu stands on a podium]_

 **LAKITU**

Come on in, teams! (both teams arrive, and talks to the Looney Tunes Team about Team Mario) Looney Tunes Team, you get your first look in Team Mario. Luigi has been eliminated. Are you ready for your next challenge?

 **BOTH TEAMS**

Yes.

 **LAKITU**

In this challenge, you are going to play obstacle course. On my go, you must jump through hurdles. Next, swing across through the forest to avoid jacks. Then, tiptoe to avoid traps. Next, you can paddle a boat to pass a slalom. Finally, you can race to the finish line. If you crossed the finish line, you will win the challenge. But if you fail, you can go to the council, and one of you will be eliminated. Do you understand?

 **BOTH TEAMS**

Yes.

 **LAKITU**

Okay, let's get started.

 _[Both teams in the starting line]_

 **LAKITU**

Here we go. Your first obstacle is to jump through 15 hurdles. Ready... GO!

 _[Both teams start running]_

 **YELLOW YOSHI**

Well, I can jump and fluttering through the hurdles.

 _[Both teams jump across the hurdles. Bowser, King Dedede, and Daffy trip down from the hurdles.]_

 **KING DEDEDE**

I like LUNCHBOX!

 **BOWSER**

That hurts!

 **LAKITU**

You have to do it again.

 _[Both teams pass the hurdle of the obstacle, and run into the forest]_

 **LAKITU**

Your second obstacle is to swing across the forest to avoid jacks.

 _[Both teams look down, and see jacks, toys, toy cars, and balls]_

 **SPEEDY**

(in Mexican accent) Allow me to swing. YEE-HAW! ¡ARRIBA!

 **KING DEDEDE**

I like LUNCHBOX! WHEE!

 _[Both teams swing across through the forest. Bowser, and Daffy lose their grips, and fall down. Bowser land on jacks, and Daffy lands on balls.]_

 **BOWSER**

OWW!

 **DAFFY**

Maybe, I should try again.

 **LAKITU**

Bowser, Daffy, you have to try again.

 _[Bowser, and Daffy try to swing, and they do. Both teams pass the obstacle, and go to a mountain hillside]_

 **LAKITU**

Your third obstacle is to sneak across the path, and avoid any traps.

 **LINK**

Um... This is going to be tricky.

 _[Link tiptoe across the path, but he steps on a trap, a toy soldier. It shoots Link with a popgun]_

 **LINK**

My foot.

 **LAKITU**

Try again.

 _[Pepé sneaks down, while crawling, but is caught in a net, overhead]_

 **PEPÉ**

(in French accent) Help moi. _Aidez moi!_

 **TAZ**

I will help you.

 _[Taz bites off the net, and spins around to free Pepé]_

 **PEPÉ**

Merci, Taz.

 **TAZ**

You're welcome.

 _[Both teams tiptoe across the path, and pass the course, and go to the riverside]_

 **LAKITU**

Your fourth obstacle is to paddle your boat to do the slalom. If there is a penalty, you have to start over.

 _[Both teams ride boats, and begin to paddle]_

 **MARIO**

Keep paddling!

 **LINK**

I'm trying, fat Italian plumber.

 **MARIO**

I'm not a fat Italian plumber!

 _[Both teams see seven flags to pass on]_

 **YELLOW YOSHI**

This is going to get hard.

 **SPEEDY**

(in Mexican accent) Come on, Taz. ¡ÁNDALE!

 **TAZ**

Okay.

 _[Taz go to the water, and spins around to make more speed]_

 **MARIO**

Keep paddling. We can beat them.

 _[The Looney Tunes Team paddle to find Lakitu]_

 **LAKITU**

Looney Tunes Team, you have a penalty. You have to start over.

 _[Taz groans, and paddles back to the starting slalom. Team Mario paddles to Lakitu]_

 **LAKITU**

Team Mario, that is so amazing. You can pass the course.

 _[Team Mario pass the course and go to the outdoor facility]_

 **LAKITU**

Your last course is to cross the finish line. Start running.

 _[The Looney Tunes Team paddle to find Lakitu again]_

 **LAKITU**

Looney Tunes Team, that is so terrific. You can pass now.

 _[The Looney Tunes Team get out of the boat, and chase after Team Mario]_

 **BOWSER**

It's the Looney Tunes Team. Run!

 **BUGS**

It's Team Mario. We can beat them.

 _[The Looney Tunes Team tries to beat Team Mario, but Team Mario runs quickly, and passes the finish line]_

 **LAKITU**

Team Mario wins the challenge!

 _[Team Mario cheer for the win. Later...]_

 **LAKITU**

Team Mario, no one can go home. You can pack your stuff, and head back to the shelter. (Team Mario go back to the shelter, and Lakitu then talks to the Looney Tunes Team) Looney Tunes Team, once again, you are going to the council, and one of you will be eliminated. Follow me.

 _[Lakitu takes the Looney Tunes Team to the council]_

 **LAKITU**

Daffy, what happened when you tried to win?

 **DAFFY**

I got tripped down from the hurdles, lost my grip on a rope, and got trapped with darts.

 **LAKITU**

Say, you did it again.

 **DAFFY**

Oh yeah.

 **LAKITU**

Taz, what were you trying to make more speed?

 **TAZ**

Well, I was getting out of the boat and started spinning.

 **LAKITU**

And why did you have a penalty?

 **TAZ**

Because, the boat made more speed, but we did not pass the slalom.

 **LAKITU**

Alright, it is time to vote to see who is going home right now. Good Luck.

 _[The Looney Tunes Team begin to vote]_

 **SPEEDY**

(in Mexican accent) I will vote the Tasmanian Devil, because he is so cruelty.

 **TAZ**

I will eat you up, duck. (Daffy) (then growls, and spins around)

 **BUGS**

I am going to vote for Daffy, because he tried to get managed, but he failed us.

 **PEPÉ**

(in French accent) Well, zat was a question, and so I'm going to vote off Daffy.

 **DAFFY**

Taz, you're a bad beast, because I am going to vote you off now.

 _[After the voting, The Looney Tunes Team go back to the council]_

 **LAKITU**

Alright, Looney Tunes Team, it is time to reveal the votes that has the highest number.

 _[The Looney Tunes Team show their votes. Lakitu surprises]_

 **LAKITU**

Taz, you had tried the best, but this is wrong for you.

 **TAZ**

Don't judge me that.

 **LAKITU**

Why of Daffy?

 **TAZ**

Because, he tried to pass the challenge, but was thwarted.

 **LAKITU**

Daffy Duck, I knew that was a terrible game.

 **DAFFY**

I thought so, but now I had lost.

 **LAKITU**

Daffy, I'm terribly sorry. With the three votes, you are the first member of the jury. Good-bye.

 _[Daffy exits]_

 **DAFFY**

Oh no. I had gone lost the entire game. That was a despicable game. I tried to win, but it was too late. I had drawn a picture of myself, and it did. I am so horrible about this challenge, because I had been thwarted by hazardous objects. Now I could not win money, a trip, and a car, because I placed in 10th place, and the first member of the jury. WHOO-HOO!

 **LAKITU**

Alright, that's it everyone. Because Daffy Duck has been eliminated, we now have 9 contestants remaining. Tune in next time, when both teams are going to the next challenge. Good-bye, everyone. See you next time in the same time on Total Drama Plush Season 2.

 _[while saying each word in the title, except "Season 2", the camera zooms out. Everyone exit. Screen fades]_

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	14. Challenge 12: Extreme Torture Challenge

Total Drama Plush Season 2

Written by Michael S. Sanchez

 **CAST**

 **Team Mario**

Mario

Bowser

Yellow Yoshi

King Dedede

Link

 **Looney Tunes Team**

Bugs Bunny

Tasmanian Devil

Pepé le Pew

Speedy Gonzales

 **Host:** Lakitu

 **Finished**

20th place- Blue Yoshi

19th place- Elmer Fudd

18th place- Yosemite Sam

17th place- Isabelle

16th place- Kirby

15th place- Sylvester

14th place- Ash Ketchum

13th place- Tweety

12th place- Porky Pig

11th place- Luigi

10th place- Daffy Duck

 **CHALLENGE 12: Extreme Torture Challenge**

 _[Screen appears, and Lakitu enters]_

 **LAKITU**

Hello, and welcome back to Total Drama Plush Season 2. Previously, Team Mario had won the challenge on their sixth win, and the Looney Tunes Team got lost, and Daffy Duck was sent home. Now, only 9 contestants remaining. Who will be voted off in this episode?

 _[In the Looney Tunes Team's camp]_

 **BUGS**

We have been dwindled. So, I told you to win the challenge.

 **TAZ**

Yummy, a roosted mouse.

 **PEPÉ**

(in French accent) No, Taz, zat's againtst ze rules.

 **TAZ**

Sorry.

 **SPEEDY**

(in Mexican accent) We must eat tacos.

 _[In the middle of the facility, Lakitu stands on a podium]_

 **LAKITU**

Come on in, teams! (both teams arrive, and talks to Team Mario about the Looney Tunes Team) Team Mario, you get your first look in the Looney Tunes Team. Daffy Duck has been eliminated, and became the first member of the jury. Are you ready for your next challenge?

 **BOTH TEAMS**

Yes.

 **LAKITU**

In this challenge, you are going to have an extreme torture challenge.

 **YELLOW YOSHI**

That's impossible!

 **LAKITU**

You are going to win the torture challenge by two rounds, if the other team gets one point, you will go to the third, final, and tie-breaker round. If you win by two rounds, you will win the challenge. But if you fail, you can go to the council, and one of you will be the second member of the jury. Do you understand?

 **BOTH TEAMS**

Yes.

 **LAKITU**

Okay, let's get started.

 _[Both team are ready for the plan]_

 **MARIO**

I want two of you will do the challenge. Yellow Yoshi, are you ready?

 **YELLOW YOSHI**

Yes.

 **MARIO**

King Dedede, what about you?

 **KING DEDEDE**

I like LUNCHBOX!

 **MARIO**

AWW... Bowser?

 **BOWSER**

UH! I do not, because I am too heavy to do this.

 **MARIO**

And what about you, Link?

 **LINK**

YEAH! I'm ready for the challenge, fat Italian plumber.

 **MARIO**

I AM NOT A FAT ITALIAN PLUMBER!

 **BUGS**

Alright, this is it. You are going to play for this round. Taz, are you ready?

 **TAZ**

NAH!

 **BUGS**

Pepé, are you doing a torture round?

 **PEPÉ**

Oui.

 **BUGS**

Speedy, what about you?

 **SPEEDY**

Si, Bugs.

 _[For Team Mario, Mario, Bowser, and King Dedede hold a trampoline, and for the Looney Tunes Team, Bugs and Taz hold another trampoline. Pepé, Speedy, Link, and Yellow Yoshi are in the top]_

 **LAKITU**

Alright, teams, in this round, you will sit on a very high platform. On my go, you will drop down, while other teammates are moving the trampoline. If you landed on the trampoline, you win. But if you crash-landed, you get nothing. If you have the most points, you will win this round, and all of you will move to round 2. (to Pepé) Pepé, on my mark, get set, GO!

 _[_ _Pepé falls down while spraying his scent, and lands on the trampoline]_

 **LAKITU**

EWW! Pepé, that was so brilliant.

 **PEPÉ**

BRAVO!

 **LAKITU**

Next on the other side is Yellow Yoshi. Ready... GO!

 _[Yellow Yoshi falls down]_

 **MARIO**

Come on, Bowser, move the trampoline.

 **BOWSER**

I'm trying.

 **KING DEDEDE**

I like LUNCHBOX!

 _[Yellow Yoshi lands on the trampoline]_

 **LAKITU**

Yellow Yoshi, that was fantastic.

 **YELLOW YOSHI**

Oh, yeah. Just my luck.

 **LAKITU**

Next up in the Looney Tunes Team is Speedy. Ready... GO!

 _[Speedy jump down with high speed]_

 **BUGS**

Pepé, come on! Move the trampoline. NOW!

 **PEPÉ**

(in French accent) Bugs, you have to move it faster, now!

 **BUGS**

Hurry up!

 _[Speedy lands on the trampoline]_

 **LAKITU**

Speedy, that was so amazing.

 **SPEEDY**

(speaking Spanish) Gracias, señor.

 **LAKITU**

On the other side is Link. Ready... GO!

 **LINK**

WHEE!

 _[Link falls down]_

 **MARIO**

Come on, hurry up!

 **BOWSER**

Faster!

 _[Link crash lands on the ground]_

 **LINK**

OWW!

 **LAKITU**

Link, that is too bad. So the Looney Tunes Team has won the first round. Now on to the second round.

 _[Lakitu takes both teams to two chairs]_

 **LAKITU**

In the second round, you will sit on a chair. You will be one of the teammates to sit down. If you sit down in the longest time in the end, you will win this round. (to Team Mario) But, if you win two rounds, you will win the challenge. But if you lose, the other team will win, and will go to the third and tie-breaker round. By the way, the opposing team will try to convince you to get off.

 **LINK**

That doesn't sound too hot.

 **LAKITU**

(to Link) Do you want to do a very hard one?

 **LINK**

Yeah, what?

 **LAKITU**

That will be annoying to get out of here.

 **LINK**

NO! I am definitely not doing that! Except, I will do the annoying part. (laughing)

 _[Both teams are planning for the second round]_

 **MARIO**

King Dedede, are you ready?

 _[King Dedede does not listen]_

 **MARIO**

Fine. How about you, Yellow Yoshi?

 **YELLOW YOSHI**

No, Mario, because you lied to me.

 **MARIO**

Link, are you ready?

 **LINK**

That's not doing it.

 **MARIO**

Fine. Link is not doing it. He has been answered annoying people, anyway.

 **LINK**

Thanks, Mario.

 **MARIO**

Bowser, you are going to the chair.

 **BOWSER**

What? No, that's impossible.

 **MARIO**

Trust me.

 **BUGS**

Alright, Pepé, are you doing a torture round?

 **PEPÉ**

(in French accent) Non, because I cannot do zis.

 **BUGS**

Speedy, what about you?

 **SPEEDY**

(in Mexican accent) No, señor, because it is not good for me.

 **BUGS**

Fine. Taz, you are going to the chair.

 **TAZ**

Please, don't judge me! (then growls, and razzes)

 _[Bowser, and Taz sit in the chairs]_

 **LAKITU**

For the second round. Ready 3, 2, 1, GO!

 _[Both teams begin to talk to the opposing teammates]_

 **MARIO**

So, you are the Tasmanian Devil.

 **TAZ**

Yes.

 **YELLOW YOSHI**

What happed to have your wife talk to you?

 **TAZ**

Well, my wife, She-Devil, hit me with a rolling pin by punishment, and told me that I can't play games for a half of week.

 **LINK**

Do you hear that music?

 **TAZ**

NO! (growls and razzes)

 **BUGS**

What are you?

 **BOWSER**

I am a Koopa, named King Bowser.

 **SPEEDY**

(in Mexican accent) What is your children's TV show?

 **BOWSER**

I like watching Sesame Street, and Blue's Clues.

 **PEPÉ**

(in French accent) You know about ze Wiggles?

 **BOWSER**

I do not watch the Wiggles!

 **BUGS**

You too. This is so funny. High five, Speedy.

 **SPEEDY**

Si, Bugs.

 **KING DEDEDE**

I like LUNCHBOX!

 **TAZ**

Stop it, penguin!

 **LINK**

That your wife complains you for watchin _Taz-Mania._

 **TAZ**

That is nonsense!

 **PEPÉ**

(in French accent) Come on, yoi turtle. I will spray yoi, if yoi don't listen.

 **BOWSER**

Okay. Think the Wiggles.

 **LINK**

Beast, you are so violently, cruel!

 **TAZ**

Oh no!

 **BUGS**

What are we doing in this first place?

 **SPEEDY**

(in Mexican accent) That is probably going to work. (laughing) Bowser, you are a fat face!

 _[When Speedy laughs, Bowser is worried about some conversations]_

 **BOWSER**

Alright, that's it! I'm out of here!

 _[Bowser runs away]_

 **BUGS**

Yes! I knew that it worked well.

 **SPEEDY**

(in Mexican accent) Gracias, Bugs, you did very well.

 **BUGS**

You're welcome.

 _[Later...]_

 **LAKITU**

Looney Tunes Team, you have won the second round for the second time in a row, which mean you have won the entire challenge. (the Looney Tunes Team cheer) Now listen to me. There is no third and tie-break round because, you have won. That means, no one can go home. Take your stuff and head back to the shelter. (the Looney Tunes Team go back to the shelter, and Lakitu talks to Team Mario) Team Mario, you are going to the council, and one of you will be eliminated. Follow me.

 _[Lakitu takes Team Mario to the council]_

 **LAKITU**

Now we bring you the first member of the jury. Daffy Duck has been eliminated from the last episode.

 _[Daffy enters, and sits on the jury's chair]_

 **LAKITU**

Bowser, what were you trying to say about the torture challenge?

 **BOWSER**

The Looney Tunes Team tried to tell me about the Wiggles, but I hated that show.

 **LAKITU**

Why not?

 **BOWSER**

I had said that I am not a fat face!

 **LAKITU**

Link, why did you fell out and land on a dangerous zone?

 **LINK**

Because, I had tried to fall on the trampoline, but I got hit in my back, and it's hurting.

 **LAKITU**

Are you okay?

 **LINK**

Yeah, I'm fine.

 **LAKITU**

It is now time to vote to see who is going home. Good Luck.

 _[Team Mario begin to vote]_

 **LINK**

I'm going to vote off Bowser, because he let us lose, and calling him a fat face.

 **YELLOW YOSHI**

Sorry, Bowser, you made us lose.

 **BOWSER**

I will vote you off, Link

 **MARIO**

So long, King Bowser.

 **KING DEDEDE**

Mario... no wait! Uh... LUNCHBOX!

 _[After the voting, Team Mario go back to the council]_

 **LAKITU**

Alright, Team Mario, it is time to reveal the votes that has the highest number.

 _[Team Mario show their votes. Lakitu surprises]_

 **LAKITU**

Link, you have noticed that you have failed me.

 **LINK**

No, sir, I had called that guy a fat face.

 **LAKITU**

Fat Face? Then, why did you vote for him?

 **LINK**

Because, he tried to make fire, but I fooled him.

 **LAKITU**

Bowser, you had made this game so boring?

 **BOWSER**

Well, I guess so, that I had liked that children's show.

 **LAKITU**

Bowser, I'm sorry. With the three votes, you are the second member of the jury. So long.

 _[Bowser exits]_

 **BOWSER**

UGH! Why did I lose? This is not possible. I had tried to win my best. But now, Link hated me while calling me a fat face. I had recently watched all kid's shows including Blue's Clues, Sesame Street, and so forth. In fact, that I made my son Junior asked me questions. I wanted to have some of my minions to invade the kingdom, but I can't. So I couldn't win money, a trip, or car at all because I placed 9th. BWAHAHAHA!

 **LAKITU**

Alright, that's it everyone. Because Bowser has been eliminated, we now have 8 contestants remaining. Tune in next time, when both teams are going to the next challenge. Good-bye, everyone. See you next time in the same time on Total Drama Plush Season 2.

 _[while saying each word in the title, except "Season 2", the camera zooms out. Everyone exit. Screen fades]_

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	15. Challenge 13: Quiz Challenge

Total Drama Plush Season 2

Written by Michael S. Sanchez

 **CAST**

 **Team Mario**

Mario

Yellow Yoshi

King Dedede

Link

 **Looney Tunes Team**

Bugs Bunny

Tasmanian Devil

Pepé le Pew

Speedy Gonzales

 **Host:** Lakitu

 **Finished**

20th place- Blue Yoshi

19th place- Elmer Fudd

18th place- Yosemite Sam

17th place- Isabelle

16th place- Kirby

15th place- Sylvester

14th place- Ash Ketchum

13th place- Tweety

12th place- Porky Pig

11th place- Luigi

10th place- Daffy Duck

9th place- Bowser

 **CHALLENGE 13: Quiz Challenge**

 _[Screen appears, and Lakitu enters]_

 **LAKITU**

Hello, and welcome back to Total Drama Plush Season 2. Previously, the Looney Tunes had won the challenge on their sixth win, and Team Mario got lost, and Bowser was sent home. Now, only 8 contestants remaining. Who will be voted off in this episode?

 _[In Team Mario's camp]_

 **YELLOW YOSHI**

I'm hungry.

 **MARIO**

Now listen up, gang, we are going to have a diet.

 **LINK**

I will eat a big apple, Mario.

 **KING DEDEDE**

I like LUNCHBOX!

 _[Team Mario get a healthy diet. Meanwhile, in the multi-purpose room, Lakitu stands on a stage.]_

 **LAKITU**

Come on in, teams! (both teams arrive, and talks to the Looney Tunes Team about Team Mario) Looney Tunes Team, you get your first look in Team Mario. Bowser has been eliminated, and became the second member of the jury. Are you ready for your next challenge?

 **BOTH TEAMS**

Yes.

 **LAKITU**

In this challenge, you are going to have a quiz challenge.

 **LINK**

Oh man, this is going to be fun. What are we going to start?

 **LAKITU**

You are going to test your luck. You can answer many questions. If the answer is right, you can get a point. If it is not, that is nothing. If you have the most point to finish, you will win the challenge. But, if you lose, you can go to the council, and one of you will be the third member of the jury. Do you understand?

 **BOTH TEAMS**

Yes.

 **LAKITU**

Okay, let's get started.

 _[Both teams get to the stage, and Lakitu talks to them]_

 **LAKITU**

Remember, one member from each team will have a chance to win a point for answering the questions. If the answer is right, you can get a point. But if it is incorrect, you can get nothing. So, let's get started.

 **MARIO**

I'm ready for the question.

 **LAKITU**

Question 1 is... What year was the game _Super Mario Bros._ Released for the Nintendo Entertainment System?

 **MARIO**

1985.

 **LAKITU**

Correct.

 _[Team Mario get a point]_

 **LAKITU**

Bugs, you're next.

 **BUGS**

I'm ready.

 **LAKITU**

Question 1 for the Looney Tunes Team is... What year did you win an Academy Award for Best Animated Feature-Short Subject called _Nighty-knight Bugs._

 **BUGS**

Uh... 1958.

 **LAKITU**

Yes.

 _[The Looney Tunes Team get a point]_

 **LAKITU**

King Dedede, are you ready?

 **KING DEDEDE**

I'm ready.

 **LAKITU**

Question 2 for Team Mario is... What is Kirby's main color?

 **KING DEDEDE**

LUNCHBOX!

 **LAKITU**

No, this is wrong. The correct answer is pink.

 **KING DEDEDE**

I like LUNCHBOX!

 **LAKITU**

Taz, you're up.

 **TAZ**

YEAH!

 **LAKITU**

Question 2 for the Looney Tunes Team is... In the Looney Tunes Show, what animal were you acting in a small house?

 **TAZ**

Tasmanian Devil.

 **LAKITU**

Incorrect. It is a dog, you beast!

 _[Taz growls, razzes, and spins around]_

 **LAKITU**

Link, you're on.

 **LINK**

Oh yeah, it is my go.

 **LAKITU**

Question 3 for Team Mario is... What is your official name?

 **LINK**

No, no! You're kidding me. It is not Peter Pan! (sighs) Peter Pan.

 **LAKITU**

Incorrect, it is Toon Link.

 **LINK**

What?! So I had called myself Peter Pan? Peter Pan for no reason. (screams, and runs away)

 **LAKITU**

Pepé, you're next.

 **PEPÉ**

(in French accent) Alright, monsieur, now what?

 **LAKITU**

Question 3 for the Looney Tunes Team is... What is your cat's name?

 **PEPÉ**

(in French accent) Ahh... L'amour. It is miss kitty cat.

 **LAKITU**

No, it's not. It is Penelope Pussycat, you stinker.

 **PEPÉ**

SACRE BLEU!

 **LAKITU**

Yellow Yoshi, you're last.

 **YELLOW YOSHI**

Oh yeah. I am never get some questions wrong, because I am so smart. Oh yeah.

 **LAKITU**

For your final question for Team Mario is... Which game can you unlock a Yellow Yoshi hat for your Mii?

 **YELLOW YOSHI**

Ah, that's easy. I know everything. I know it's Street Pass Mii Plaza.

 **LAKITU**

(Sighs) Correct.

 _[Team Mario get another point]_

 **LAKITU**

Speedy, you're last.

 **SPEEDY**

(in Mexican accent) Olé, I'm ready for the question.

 **LAKITU**

For the final question for the Looney Tunes Team is a lot more harder. That is... What year did Cartoon Network proclaimed the right, that they refused to re-air all the Speedy Gonzales shorts, because of its ethinic Mexican stereotypes?

 **SPEEDY**

(in Mexican accent) Hmm... this is kind of a tough one. So uh... I am going to get the answer... probably 1999.

 **LAKITU**

Yes, it is.

 **SPEEDY**

¡OLÉ! ¡ARRIBA, ARRIBA! ¡EPA, EPA! ¡ARRIBA! ¡ÁNDALE! YEE-HAW!

 _[The Looney_ _Tunes_ _get another point]_

 **LAKITU**

It looks like we have a tie. So, we are going to have a tie-breaker round. This tie-breaker round is super hard that it comes from the Vester and Friends Channel. Let's get started.

 _[Lights grow dim]_

 **LAKITU**

First question for the Looney Tunes Team, Speedy. That is what is the most popular of this video in the channel?

 **SPEEDY**

(in Mexican accent) That is so easy it is Pokémon Plush World Episode 1.

 **LAKITU**

That's correct.

 _[The Looney Tunes Team get a point]_

 **LAKITU**

King Dedede, you're on.

 **KING DEDEDE**

I am back.

 **LAKITU**

The question is... What is the name of a YouTube channel?

 **KING DEDEDE**

LUNCHBOX and friends!

 **LAKITU**

No, it is Vester and Friends.

 **KING DEDEDE**

I like LUNCHBOX!

 **LAKITU**

Pepé, you're next.

 **PEPÉ**

(in French accent) Alright, monsieur, now what?

 **LAKITU**

The question is... what series concluded in 2016?

 **PEPÉ**

(in French accent) Is zis a Plush Pranking Crew?

 **LAKITU**

Incorrect. It is Baby Mario's Plush School.

 **PEPÉ**

SACRE BLEU!

 **LAKITU**

Mario, you're on.

 **MARIO**

Now what?

 **LAKITU**

The question is... What is the first video in this channel?

 **MARIO**

That is a hard one. I think it is a zero subscriber special.

 **LAKITU**

No, that's incorrect. It is Vester Fails 1.

 **MARIO**

AW... come on.

 **LAKITU**

Taz, you're next.

 **TAZ**

Playtime.

 **LAKITU**

The question is... Is Total Drama Plush a great series?

 **TAZ**

It is not a good series.

 **LAKITU**

That is wrong. It is a great series, you beast.

 _[Taz growls, razzes, and spins around.]_

 **LAKITU**

Yellow Yoshi, you're on.

 **YELLOW YOSHI**

Here we go again.

 **LAKITU**

The question is... how old is the creator of this channel?

 **YELLOW YOSHI**

That is easy. 17.

 **LAKITU**

Correct.

 _[Team Mario get a point]_

 **LAKITU**

Bugs, you're last.

 **BUGS**

EHH... what is the question?

 **LAKITU**

The question is... What year did Vester and Friends created this channel?

 **BUGS**

Well, it is 2012.

 **LAKITU**

Correct.

 _[The Looney Tunes Team get another point]_

 **LAKITU**

Link, you're last.

 **LINK**

I am ready again.

 **LAKITU**

The final question is... What year did Vester and Friends Plush Gaming started?

 **LINK**

I think, it is 2016.

 **LAKITU**

You're incorrect. It is 2015. The Looney Tunes Win the challenge.

 _[The Looney Tunes Team has won the challenge. Later...]_

 **LAKITU**

Looney Tunes Team, no one can go home. Take your stuff, and head back to the shelter. (the Looney Tunes Team go back to the shelter, and Lakitu talks to Team Mario) Team Mario, you are going to the council, and one of you will be eliminated. Follow me.

 _[Lakitu takes Team Mario to the council]_

 **LAKITU**

Now, we bring you member of the jury. Daffy Duck, and Bowser have been eliminated from the past episodes.

 _[Daffy, and Bowser enter, and sit on the jury's chairs]_

 **LAKITU**

King Dedede, why did you get the answers wrong?

 **KING DEDEDE**

Because, I like LUNCHBOX!

 **LAKITU**

That doesn't make sense.

 **KING DEDEDE**

Oh!

 **LAKITU**

Link, why are you trying to get the answer wrong?

 **LINK**

Because, I have tried to call Peter Pan.

 **LAKITU**

Really?

 **LINK**

Yes.

 **LAKITU**

It is now time to vote to see who is going home. Good Luck.

 _[Team Mario begin to vote]_

 **MARIO**

Sorry, Link, because you doomed us all.

 **YELLOW YOSHI**

Sorry, Link.

 **LINK**

Mario, the fat Italian Plumber. (laughing)

 **KING DEDEDE**

LUNCHBOX!

 _[After the voting, Team Mario go back to the council]_

 **LAKITU**

Alright, Team Mario, it is time to reveal the votes that has the highest number.

 _[Team Mario show their votes. Lakitu surprises]_

 **LAKITU**

Yellow Yoshi, it seems that you have tried to fail the game.

 **YELLOW YOSHI**

I did not understand, I voted Link off.

 **LAKITU**

Why of him?

 **YELLOW YOSHI**

Because, he did rebel against Mario.

 **LAKITU**

Link, I know that your game is a total disaster.

 **LINK**

I quiet so, that I was being Peter Pan.

 **LAKITU**

Link, I'm so sorry. What the two votes, you are the third member of the jury. Good-bye.

 _[Link exits]_

 **LINK**

AWW! Gosh! I have gone and lost. Because I couldn't manage to get there. I was being called Peter Pan, but though I was Toon Link. In fact, I tried to win the game, but it was so boring. I rebelled against Mario, the fat Italian Plumber, and Yellow Yoshi threatened me to remove this place. So I am going back to Hyrule to meet Zelda. Now, I could not win money, a trip, or a car, because I am in 8th place. (laughing)

 **LAKITU**

Alright, that's it everyone. Because Link has been eliminated, we now have 7 contestants remaining. Tune in next time, when both teams are going to merge, and prepare the next challenge. Good-bye, everyone. See you next time in the same time on Total Drama Plush Season 2.

 _[while saying each word in the title, except "Season 2", the camera zooms out. Everyone exit. Screen fades]_

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	16. Challenge 14: Super Maker Challenge

Total Drama Plush Season 2

Written by Michael S. Sanchez

 **CAST**

 **Team Mario**

Mario

Yellow Yoshi

King Dedede

 **Looney Tunes Team**

Bugs Bunny

Tasmanian Devil

Pepé le Pew

Speedy Gonzales

 **Host:** Lakitu

 **Finished**

20th place- Blue Yoshi

19th place- Elmer Fudd

18th place- Yosemite Sam

17th place- Isabelle

16th place- Kirby

15th place- Sylvester

14th place- Ash Ketchum

13th place- Tweety

12th place- Porky Pig

11th place- Luigi

10th place- Daffy Duck

9th place- Bowser

8th place- Link

 **CHALLENGE 14: Super Maker Challenge**

 _[Screen appears, and Lakitu enters]_

 **LAKITU**

Hello, and welcome back to Total Drama Plush Season 2. Previously, the Looney Tunes had won the challenge on their last win, and Team Mario got lost, and Link was sent home. Now, only 7 contestants remaining. Who will be voted off in this episode?

 _[In Team Mario's camp]_

 **MARIO**

Okay, there are three of us in our team left.

 **YELLOW YOSHI**

I'm sorry Mario, for the loss of Link.

 **KING DEDEDE**

I like LUNCHBOX!

 **MARIO**

We have to do our chores.

 _[Team Mario are doing their chores. Meanwhile, in the Looney Tunes Team's camp...]_

 **BUGS**

Say, what do we have here?

 **TAZ**

What is it, rabbit?

 **BUGS**

It's a letter from Lakitu. It says "Dear Looney Tunes Team, we now have seven contestants left. Please, come to me along with Team Mario. I have an important announcement for you. See you at 10:00 AM. Sincerely, Lakitu."

 **PEPÉ**

(in French accent) Zat was so hard. Is it? No?

 **SPEEDY**

(in Mexican accent) It sure is, Pepé, it sure is.

 _[At 10:00 in the morning, Lakitu stands in the middle of a stage]_

 **LAKITU**

Come on in, teams! (both teams arrive, and talks to the Looney Tunes Team about Team Mario) Looney Tunes Team, you get your first look in Team Mario. Link has been eliminated, and became the third member of the jury. I have an important announcement today.

 **BUGS**

What is it, sir?

 **LAKITU**

All of you seven are the ones remaining. Now I'm going to tell you about something new.

 **PEPÉ**

(in French accent) What are we going to do?

 **LAKITU**

You are no longer Team Mario or the Looney Tunes Team, because you are now merged.

 **MARIO**

Hooray! We are no longer teams at all.

 **SPEEDY**

(in Mexican accent) ¡OLÉ! We are no longer teams at all!

 **LAKITU**

This is very important. You are individuals. You are going to have challenges to win. If you win, you will receive an immunity collar. But if you lose, you will go to the council along with the winner, and one of you will be eliminated. Are you ready for your first individual challenge?

 **SEVEN CONTESTANTS**

Yes.

 **LAKITU**

In this challenge, you will do your own challenge to create.

 **KING DEDEDE**

I like LUNCHBOX!

 **LAKITU**

Okay. So, if you finished your creation, other contestants will compete in your own. If you win, you will receive one point. If you lose, these points will add to the creator. If you have the most points, you will win the challenge. But if you fail, you can go to the council, and one of you will be the fourth member of the jury. Do you understand?

 **SEVEN CONTESTANTS**

Yes.

 **LAKITU**

Alright, let's make your own challenge.

 _[All contestant gather around for Mario's challenge]_

 **LAKITU**

Let's start with Mario's challenge.

 **MARIO**

Oh yes, I can't hardly wait to do that. Except I'm not doing it. I'll just have to watch everyone else do it.

 **LAKITU**

Yes, exactly. Let's get started.

 **BUGS**

Are you excited about your lame challenge?

 **MARIO**

Because, I'm excited about it. Because it's so fun, that you can make your own challenge. It reminds me of _Super Mario Maker._

 **BUGS**

You did enjoy much longer you doing too much challenge.

 **MARIO**

Is that meant you be your evil laugh? It sounds ridiculous.

 **BUGS**

Quiet, doc.

 _[Later...]_

 **LAKITU**

Mario's challenge is you can jump across the flagpole. If you succeed, you can get a point. If you fall down, you will get nothing.

 **SPEEDY**

(in Mexican accent) I am ready to jump to reach the flagpole. YEE-HAW!

 _[Speedy jumps for the flagpole, and catches it]_

 **SPEEDY**

¡ARRIBA!

 **BUGS**

Okay here I go!

 _[Bugs jumps for the flagpole]_

 **BUGS**

UH-OH!

 _[Bugs falls to the ground]_

 **BUGS**

OUCH! Of course, you realize, this means war!

 **PEPÉ**

(in French accent) Et looks like zat rabbit es too high. Oh oui, I'm going to do zat, easily. Yoi'll watch moi.

 _[Pepé jumps for the flagpole whiles spraying his scent, unfortunately, he hits a cupboard, and falls down]_

 **PEPÉ**

(in French accent) Non, moi back.

 **TAZ**

Okay, I'll do that.

 _[Taz yells, and spins around through the air, and catches the flagpole. Taz laughs]_

 **YELLOW YOSHI**

Okay, here I go!

 _[Yellow Yoshi jumps for the flagpole while flutter jumping, and cathes it]_

 **YELLOW YOSHI**

Oh yeah, I got it.

 **KING DEDEDE**

Oh, I like LUNCHBOX! WHEE!

 _[King Dedede falls down by mistake. Later...]_

 **LAKITU**

Speedy, Taz, and Yellow Yoshi passes the challenge. So they received one point each. But Pepé, King Dedede, and Bugs all failed, so that mean you received three points, Mario.

 **MARIO**

Oh, yes. That is awesome.

 _[In the next challenge...]_

 **LAKITU**

Speedy's challenge is you have to play one full level in _Speedy Gonzales: Los Gatos Bandidos._

 **MARIO**

Speedy's SNES game. Hmm...

 _[Video Speedy hits on spikes]_

 **MARIO**

No, NO! I have to get out of here.

 **KING DEDEDE**

Me, LUNCHBOX, wants to play a full game. Yay!

 _[King Dedede's Speedy rescued all mice and he passes the challenge]_

 **KING DEDEDE**

This game is so fun.

 _[Taz growls, yells, razzes, and spins around, when he got frustrated the game]_

 **PEPÉ**

(in French accent) Non, I can't do zis.

 **BUGS**

This is not too bad, but I can play this.

 _[Bugs' Speedy player falls down]_

 **BUGS**

Oh, no. I am out.

 **YELLOW YOSHI**

Speedy's SNES game. I can pray this easily.

 _[Yellow Yoshi's Speedy gets hit by an enemy]_

 **YELLOW YOSHI**

No, I'm out.

 _[Later...]_

 **LAKITU**

Speedy, you received five points.

 **SPEEDY**

Gracias.

 **LAKITU**

Next is Pepé's challenge.

 **TAZ**

EWW! Pepé's challenge is to avoid his scent. What this is so disgusting. (then growls, and razzes)

 **LAKITU**

Everyone has passed the challenge, because you have been beaten, Pepé.

 **PEPÉ**

SACRE BLEU!

 **LAKITU**

It's King Dedede's challenge. (to the six contestants) I want you to say lunchbox.

 _[Everyone says "I like LUNCHBOX!" except Yellow Yoshi]_

 **YELLOW YOSHI**

No this is dumb. I can't do this!

 **LAKITU**

You got one point King Dedede.

 **KING DEDEDE**

Thank you.

 **LAKITU**

It's time for Yellow Yoshi's challenge.

 **YELLOW YOSHI**

Does anyone know the meaning of life?

 _[Nobody listens]_

 **YELLOW YOSHI**

I thought so.

 **LAKITU**

Taz's challenge.

 **BUGS**

Okay, this one is too much. I'm getting dizzy. I give up.

 **LAKITU**

And finally, Bugs' challenge.

 **BUGS**

EHH... What's up, doc?

 **KING DEDEDE**

I like LUNCHBOX!

 **BUGS**

Oh yes, five points to me!

 _[Later...]_

 **LAKITU**

And the winner of the Super Maker Challenge is... Speedy Gonzales, with a total for eight points.

 **SPEEDY**

(in Mexican accent) ¡Olé! I win the Super Maker Challenge!

 **LAKITU**

Speedy, come here. (Speedy walks to him, and he puts an immunity collar to Speedy, then talks to the six contestants) Speedy has won his first individual challenge. He has safe from the vote. As for the rest of you, you are going to the council, and one of you will be eliminated. Follow me.

 _[Lakitu takes all the contestants to the council]_

 **LAKITU**

Now, we bring you members of the jury. Daffy Duck, Bowser, and Link have been eliminated from the past episodes.

 _[Daffy, Bowser, and Link enter, and sit on the jury's chairs]_

 **LAKITU**

Speedy, you have one the first individual challenge. Why did you win?

 **SPEEDY**

(in Mexican accent) Because, some other contestants have lost my challenge.

 **LAKITU**

How was that?

 **SPEEDY**

It was very impressive.

 **LAKITU**

Taz, why did you use a tornado to hit other contestants?

 **TAZ**

Because, I tried to beat them, but I got lost the challenge.

 **LAKITU**

Pepé, why did all the other contestants passed your challenge?

 **PEPÉ**

(in French accent) Because, I used my scent to spray them, but zey used gas masks.

 **LAKITU**

How is that so?

 **PEPÉ**

(in French accent) Zat was so hard? Esn't et?

 **LAKITU**

Alright, so Speedy has the immunity collar, which means you cannot vote for him. Everyone else is a fair game. It is now time to vote to see who is going home. Good Luck.

 _[All the contestants begin to vote]_

 **MARIO**

So, um... Speedy Gonzales has the immunity collar. So, I'm going to votes off Bugs Bunny, because now I can vote for the former Looney Tunes Team.

 **TAZ**

I will eat you up, rabbit. (Bugs)

 **YELLOW YOSHI**

Taz, you are the most vicious beast that I have ever heard. So bye-bye, Tazzie.

 **SPEEDY**

(in Mexican accent) ¡Olé! I'm invincible, and I got the immunity collar, because the Tasmanian Devil is going home.

 **BUGS**

Hmm... There are no teams at all, because I don't need Taz at all. So, good riddance, Taz.

 **PEPÉ**

(in French accent) I will vote off Mario, because he is ze fat Italian plumber.

 **KING DEDEDE**

LUNCHBOX!

 _[After the voting, all the contestants go back to the council]_

 **LAKITU**

Alright, contestants, it is time to reveal the votes that has the highest number.

 _[All the contestants show their votes. Lakitu surprises]_

 **LAKITU**

Bugs, you know you are no longer the captain at all. That seems that you have tried.

 **BUGS**

I don't think so for that.

 **LAKITU**

Why did you vote for Taz.

 **BUGS**

Because, he is the most vicious beast that tries to eat me.

 **LAKITU**

Tasmanian Devil, I know that your game is so violent.

 **TAZ**

I guess so.

 **LAKITU**

Sorry, Taz. With the three votes, you are the fourth member of the jury. Good-bye.

 _[Taz exits]_

 **TAZ**

WHY?! How could I lost? That is so boring. (growls, razzes, and spins around, and then stops) Imagine that, so I had tried to scare off animals, but they ran away. Although, that I had tried to be the best. I thought I did the worst. So, I can't win money, a trip, or a car, because I'm in 7th place. (then laughs, and spins around while exiting)

 **LAKITU**

Alright, that's it everyone. Because the Tasmanian Devil has been eliminated, we now have 6 contestants remaining. Tune in next time, when all the remaining contestants are going to the next individual challenge. Good-bye, everyone. See you next time in the same time on Total Drama Plush Season 2.

 _[while saying each word in the title, except "Season 2", the camera zooms out. Everyone exit. Screen fades]_

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	17. Challenge 15: Treasure Hunt

Total Drama Plush Season 2

Written by Michael S. Sanchez

 **CAST**

 **Individual contestants**

Mario

Yellow Yoshi

King Dedede

Bugs Bunny

Pepé le Pew

Speedy Gonzales

 **Host:** Lakitu

 **Finished**

20th place- Blue Yoshi

19th place- Elmer Fudd

18th place- Yosemite Sam

17th place- Isabelle

16th place- Kirby

15th place- Sylvester

14th place- Ash Ketchum

13th place- Tweety

12th place- Porky Pig

11th place- Luigi

10th place- Daffy Duck

9th place- Bowser

8th place- Link

7th place- Tasmanian Devil

 **CHALLENGE 15: Treasure Hunt**

 _[Screen appears, and Lakitu enters]_

 **LAKITU**

Hello, and welcome back to Total Drama Plush Season 2. Previously, Speedy Gonzales had won the first individual challenge, and the Tasmanian Devil was sent home. Now, only 6 contestants remaining. Who will be voted off in this episode?

 _[In the individual contestants' camp...]_

 **SPEEDY**

(in Mexican accent) I had voted Taz off, because he was so mad.

 **BUGS**

Cheer up, Speedy, this time we are doing to find clues.

 **YELLOW YOSHI**

Come on, guys, are you serious?

 **KING DEDEDE**

I like LUNCHBOX!

 _[In an outdoor facility, Lakitu stands on the doorway]_

 **LAKITU**

Come on in, contestants! (all the contestants arrive) Are you ready for your next challenge?

 **SIX CONTESTANTS**

Yes.

 **LAKITU**

Speedy, give me the immunity collar.

 _[Speedy hands the immunity collar to Lakitu]_

 **LAKITU**

Once again, the immunity collar is back in its place for clues. In this challenge, you are going on a treasure hunt.

 **PEPÉ**

(in French accent) Oui, a treasure hunt challenge. I can't hardly wait to go on an adventure. What about you, mon amis?

 **LAKITU**

I'll explain the rules. So to start things off, you will be started right down there. A huge carpet. That is a starting line. You will also be looking for clues to help you find that treasure.

 **BUGS**

What sort of clues?

 **LAKITU**

The clues must be a small hint just saying where it is. Just not giving it for your way, but just telling where it is. And it may be written on a piece of paper, or another Vester & Friends character might know the information.

 **YELLOW YOSHI**

So, you are saying about friends not on this show? Maybe a part of this too? That's dumb!

 **SPEEDY**

(in Mexican accent) This is no dumb, amigo, it's actually quite clever.

 **LAKITU**

Good. If you found the chest, you will win the challenge. But, if you fail, you can go to the council, and one of you will become the fifth member of the jury. Do you understand?

 **SIX CONTESTANTS**

Yes.

 **LAKITU**

Okay, let's get down there, and will get start the challenge.

 _[All contestants stand on the carpet]_

 **LAKITU**

Okay, here we go. Since you are know the treasure look like, it will look like this.

 _[Lakitu shows a treasure chest filled with an immunity collar]_

 **PEPÉ**

(in French accent) I found et. So, I win.

 **LAKITU**

No, Pepé, this is just a demonstration. Anyway, are you ready... GO!

 _[All contestants begin searching for the chest]_

 **MARIO**

Okay, where do I go first?

 _[Mario tries to find a clue while searching for video games]_

 **MARIO**

It must be a clue around here somewhere.

 **SPEEDY**

(in Mexican accent) This is going to be easy faster, I'm going to win easily. I got a huge advantage.

 **YELLOW YOSHI**

This challenge is going to get bad. Where can I find a book first?

 **KING DEDEDE**

I like LUNCHBOX!

 **BUGS**

Okay, I'll look outside.

 _[Bugs opens the door, and looks around through every building]_

 **BUGS**

I got to be quick.

 _[Back inside...]_

 **PEPÉ**

(in French accent) Zis clue is around here somewhere. I don't know where et es.

 **MARIO**

Come on. This is going to be serious. That must be around here somewhere. Come on.

 _[Mario still looks for the clues while moving the games. At last, he finds the clue]_

 **MARIO**

It reads, "It's on the planet Earth." (becomes afraid) You got to be kidding!

 _[Yellow Yoshi finds a clue in the doorway]_

 **YELLOW YOSHI**

It reads, "Who cares?" What's going on?

 **LAKITU**

These clues are from the characters.

 _[Speedy meets Slowpoke Rodriguez]_

 **SPEEDY**

Hola, Slowpoke.

 **SLOWPOKE**

(in Mexican accent) What's going on, Speedy?

 **SPEEDY**

(in Mexican accent) Are you going to give me a clue?

 **SLOWPOKE**

(in Mexican accent) Your clue next to some cheese.

 **SPEEDY**

(in Mexican accent) Cheese? That has guarded with cats.

 **SLOWPOKE**

(in Mexican accent) Sorry I can't help, you my cousin.

 **SPEEDY**

(in Mexican accent) ¡ÁNDALE!

 _[Back outside, Bugs finds another clue]_

 **BUGS**

It reads, "Did you know, Bugs Bunny could being hunted by Elmer Fudd?" Holy hunters, I've been drafted.

 _[Back inside King Dedede finds a clue]_

 **KING DEDEDE**

This place is a LUNCHBOX room.

 _[He finds the same clue that Mario had found it.]_

 **KIND DEDEDE**

YAY! I LOVE PLANET EARTH, AND I LIKE EVEN MY LUNCHBOX!

 **LAKITU**

This is going to be a very long day.

 _[Pepé meets Penelope Pussycat.]_

 **PEPÉ**

(in French accent) So, you are here, mon Cherie. Et es love at first sight. Es et not? No? (kisses Penelope). Can yoi give moi a clue.

 **PENELOPE**

Le purr, le meow. (the clue is not in the bedroom)

 **PEPÉ**

(in French accent) Et es not in zis room? Non way. I looked for twenty minutes.

 _[Yellow Yoshi finds his son, junior]_

 **YELLOW YOSHI**

Hey there, son. What are you doing here?

 **YELLOW YOSHI JR.**

Father, I met to give you a clue.

 **YELLOW YOSHI**

I know that you are suppose to give me that clue.

 **YELLOW YOSHI JR.**

Your clue is that you are dumb, father.

 **YELLOW YOSHI**

What?

 **BUGS**

Watch where are you going.

 **YELLOW YOSHI**

Sorry. Have you found clues?

 **BUGS**

I have found clues, but they are reliable at all. This is so annoying. Because, I am so dumb.

 **YELLOW YOSHI**

Yes, you are dumb.

 **BUGS**

Oh no.

 _[Speedy finds a clue in the second doorway]_

 **SPEEDY**

(in Mexican accent) It reads, "Check the microwave." (He go to the microwave) Let's see... Let's check it.

 **YELLOW YOSHI**

Speedy felt that. Let's turn it on now.

 _[The microwave begins to heat.]_

 **SPEEDY**

Ay, ay, hot, hot!

 **PEPÉ**

(in French accent) I haven't checked in here, yet.

 _[Pepé finds the same clue that Mario had found it]_

 **PEPÉ**

(in French accent) Of course, et es on ze planet. C'est ridiculous.

 **KING DEDEDE**

Maybe, it's another lunchbox cube. Let's in the lunchbox cube. (checks the Nintendo GameCube) It's in the lunchbox cube. Let's get it out.

 **SPEEDY**

Ay, ay, hot, hot! (sighs in relief, then in Mexican accent) That's better. Yellow Yoshi, why did you do that to me?

 **YELLOW YOSHI**

Because, you're dumb.

 _[Mario meets Wallace from Wallace and Gromit]_

 **MARIO**

Hey, Wallace, what's up? What is my clue?

 **WALLACE**

Just give me those round crackers, and I'll give you my clue.

 **MARIO**

Oh. No. I don't have any crackers. Sorry.

 **WALLACE**

Then you are not. If you don't have any crackers, I don't give you a clue.

 **MARIO**

Fine, I'll give you crackers once I finished, okay.

 **WALLACE**

The clue is that is near something that makes our videos.

 **MARIO**

Somethings that helps make the videos. The camera.

 _[Mario begins to attack the camera.]_

 **LAKITU**

I have to disqualify Mario, because he attacked the camera crew. He is no longer going to win. Let's see who else will try win.

 **KING DEDEDE**

LUNCHBOX is definitely going to win.

 **LAKITU**

Yeah. Let's just pretend that King Dedede wins.

 **KING DEDEDE**

Yeah!

 **PEPÉ**

(in French accent) Behold, I automatically found a clue. It reads, "Most helpful clue. Blah, Blah, Blah." SACRE BLEU!

 **BUGS**

I'm so close to finish. Let's see... There is not so many clues around here. I can find another clue.

 _[Bugs talks to Yellow Yoshi]_

 **YELLOW YOSHI**

Not you again?

 **BUGS**

It's me again.

 **YELLOW YOSHI**

You're despicable.

 **BUGS**

How dare you defy me?

 _[Speedy talks with K. K. Slider from Animal Crossing]_

 **SPEEDY**

(in Mexican accent) I was thinking that maybe Lakitu tricked us and put around the starting area. Who are you?

 **K. K. SLIDER**

I'm K. K. Slider. Who are you?

 **SPEEDY**

(in Mexican accent) Soy Speedy Gonzales. At your service, amigo. Where is my clue?

 **K. K. SLIDER**

Well, you clue is in this room.

 **SPEEDY**

(in Mexican accent) Ahh, so it's in this room. Thank you. _Gracias._ I have to keep check in.

 _[Later...]_

 **PEPÉ**

(in French accent) Uh! I am never going to find it. Maybe zat I should do the whole things over.

 _[_ _Pepé finds a treasure chest with a clue]_

 **PEPÉ**

(in French accent) Hmm... Is zat it? Another clue? No? Okay. It reads, "Open the chest to see what it is." Okay, I'll open it.

 _[_ _Pepé opens the chest, and sees the immunity collar. He put it on his neck.]_

 **PEPÉ**

(in French accent) Je ne peux pas le croire. It's ze immunity collar. Yay! Je l'ai fait!

 **LAKITU**

Congratulations, Pepé, you win the treasure hunt challenge. (to the five other contestants) Everyone, stop treasure hunting, because Pepé has won the challenge.

 _[The remaining contestants come to see Lakitu and_ _Pepé. Lakitu talks to them.]_

 **LAKITU**

Pepé has won the challenge. He is safe from the vote. As for the five of you, you are going to the council, and one of you will be eliminated. Follow me.

 _[Lakitu takes all the contestants to the council]_

 **LAKITU**

Now, we bring you members of the jury. Daffy Duck, Bowser, Link, and the Tasmanian Devil have been eliminated from the past episodes.

 _[Daffy, Bowser, Link, and Taz enter, and sit on the jury's chairs]_

 **LAKITU**

Pepé, you talked to Penelope Pussycat. Why did you win?

 **PEPÉ**

(in French accent) Because, she had said zat I found ze chest. And I opened et. Et was a miracle.

 **LAKITU**

Mario, why did you attack the camera crew.

 **MARIO**

Because, I talked to Wallace about the one who creates videos.

 **LAKITU**

So, you had been disqualified.

 **MARIO**

That's a treat.

 **LAKITU**

Speedy, what were you doing to find a clue?

 **SPEEDY**

(in Mexican accent) I found the clue, telling to go to the microwave. Yellow Yoshi hated me, because I was a dumb. He pressed the button, and the microwave began to heat.

 **LAKITU**

So, that means you are the fastest Mexican mouse.

 **SPEEDY**

Moy Bein.

 **LAKITU**

Alright, so Pepé has the immunity collar, which means you cannot vote for him. Everyone else is a fair game. It is now time to vote to see who is going home. Good Luck.

 _[All the contestants begin to vote]_

 **SPEEDY**

(in Mexican accent) I'm voting for Yellow Yoshi, because what he did it to me in the microwave was not cool.

 **MARIO**

I was going to vote for Pepé, but I can't because he's got an immunity collar. So, I'm going to vote for probably Yellow Yoshi, because so what he did to Speedy was quite horrible.

 **BUGS**

Yellow Yoshi, because that I'm not despicable.

 **PEPÉ**

(in French accent) Did you know zat M for Mario's hat stands for McDonald's? No? So I am going to vote him off. Ha-ha.

 **YELLOW YOSHI**

I'm voting for Mario, because that skunk told me. He asked to rules white, and I think that's actually true.

 **KING DEDEDE**

Mario. No! Wait! LUNCHBOX!

 _[After the voting, all the contestants go back to the council]_

 **LAKITU**

Alright, contestants, it is time to reveal the votes that has the highest number.

 _[All the contestants show their votes. Lakitu surprises]_

 **LAKITU**

Mario, it seems that was a boring idea.

 **MARIO**

No, sir, I have tricked by mistake.

 **LAKITU**

Why of Yellow Yoshi?

 **MARIO**

Because, he treated some contestants by calling them dumb.

 **LAKITU**

Yellow Yoshi, it seems that your game is dumb.

 **YELLOW YOSHI**

Well, at least, I could try, but it did not work.

 **LAKITU**

I'm sorry, Yellow Yoshi, with the three votes, you are the fifth member of the jury. Good-bye.

 _[Yellow Yoshi exits]_

 **YELLOW YOSHI**

Oh my goodness. Because this game was so sucks, and boring. I treated some of the contestants. I teased at them. But now, they treated me for doing this. I will see my son again. That was so horrible. Even though, I tried to tell him about the clue, but he said that I am so dumb. This game was dumb. Now I could not win doggone money, a trip, and a doggone car, because I'm in 6th place.

 **LAKITU**

Alright, that's it everyone. Because Yellow Yoshi has been eliminated, we now have 5 contestants remaining. Tune in next time, when all the remaining contestants are going to the next individual challenge. Good-bye, everyone. See you next time in the same time on Total Drama Plush Season 2.

 _[while saying each word in the title, except "Season 2", the camera zooms out. Everyone exit. Screen fades]_

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	18. Challenge 16: Mini-Game Challenge 2

Total Drama Plush Season 2

Written by Michael S. Sanchez

 **CAST**

 **Individual contestants**

Mario

King Dedede

Bugs Bunny

Pepé le Pew

Speedy Gonzales

 **Host:** Lakitu

 **Finished**

20th place- Blue Yoshi

19th place- Elmer Fudd

18th place- Yosemite Sam

17th place- Isabelle

16th place- Kirby

15th place- Sylvester

14th place- Ash Ketchum

13th place- Tweety

12th place- Porky Pig

11th place- Luigi

10th place- Daffy Duck

9th place- Bowser

8th place- Link

7th place- Tasmanian Devil

6th place- Yellow Yoshi

 **CHALLENGE 16: Mini-Game Challenge 2**

 _[Screen appears, and Lakitu enters]_

 **LAKITU**

Hello, and welcome back to Total Drama Plush Season 2. Previously, Pepé le Pew had made the individual challenge for his first win, and Yellow Yoshi was sent home. Now, only 5 contestants remaining. Who will be voted off in this episode?

 _[In the individual contestants' camp...]_

 **SPEEDY**

(in Mexican accent) Well Bugs, we're in the final five.

 **BUGS**

Yes, Speedy.

 **PEPÉ**

(in French accent) How is zat brilliant?

 **KING DEDEDE**

I like LUNCHBOX!

 **MARIO**

Quiet, King Dedede.

 **KING DEDEDE**

But, I like LUNCHBOX!

 _[In the multi-purpose room, Lakitu stands in front of the stage]_

 **LAKITU**

Come on in, contestants! (all the contestants arrive) So, you are in the final five. Are you ready for your next challenge?

 **FIVE CONTESTANTS**

Yes.

 **LAKITU**

Pepé, give me the immunity collar.

 _[Pepé hands the immunity collar to Lakitu]_

 **LAKITU**

Once again, the immunity collar is back in its place for grabs. In this challenge, you are doing a mini-game challenge, again.

 **SPEEDY**

(in Mexican accent) What another mini-game challenge?

 **LAKITU**

You will play in four mini-games. The first mini-game is you have to get from here all the way up to the trampoline to collect mushrooms. If you get one of the mushrooms, you're safe. But if you don't collect a mushroom, if all the other contestants collected them, you will not participated in the next mini-game, and for so on, one will be eliminated from each mini-game. One-by-one, If you pass all the four mini-game challenges, you will win the entire challenge. But if you had been eliminated from each mini-game challenge, you can go to the council, and one of you will be the sixth member of the jury. Do you understand?

 **FIVE CONTESTANTS**

Yes.

 **LAKITU**

Okay, let's get started.

 _[All the contestants are in the starting line.]_

 **LAKITU**

Alright, here we go! Your first mini-game challenge will start in 3, 2, 1, GO!

 _[All the contestants start running to get the mushroom]_

 **SPEEDY**

(speaking Spanish) ¡ÁNDALE, ÁNDALE! ¡ARRIBA, ARRIBA! ¡EPA, EPA, EPA! YEE-HAW!

 **BUGS**

Here goes nothing.

 **PEPÉ**

(speaking French) Allons-y!

 **KING DEDEDE**

WHEE!

 **MARIO**

WAH-WHOO!

 _[Pepé looks in the vacuum]_

 **PEPÉ**

(in French accent) What is zis do?

 _[He switches the vacuum on, and begins to suck him]_

 **PEPÉ**

(in French accent) Get it off! Let go of moi!

 **MARIO**

What was that? Is someone there? (to Pepé) What are you doing the vacuum?

 **PEPÉ**

(in French accent) Save moi.

 _[Mario pulls Pepé out of the vacuum]_

 **MARIO**

There you go, you stinker.

 _[Outside of the facility, there is a trampoline. On it, there are four mushrooms. Speedy runs faster to get the first mushroom]_

 **SPEEDY**

(in Mexican accent) ¡ARRIBA! Looks like I got a cheesy mushroom.

 **KING DEDEDE**

WHEE!

 **MARIO**

Why on earth would Pepé put his head in the vacuum? That is ridiculous.

 **SPEEDY**

(in Mexican accent) It looks like I got it, and Bugs is still looking.

 **BUGS**

Come on where is the mushroom?

 _[King Dedede collects the second mushroom]_

 **KING DEDEDE**

Oh yeah, It's just time to get that lunchbox. Yay!

 **BUGS**

I have no idea where I got stuck in the vacuum cleaner.

 _[Mario collects the third mushroom]_

 **MARIO**

Okay this one's mine.

 **PEPÉ**

(in French accent) Just a little bit furzer.

 _[Pepé, and Bugs are charging to get the last mushroom. Bugs collects it.]_

 **BUGS**

Si longtemps, Pepé.

 _[Later...]_

 **LAKITU**

It seems like everyone got their mushroom, except Pepé. (to Pepé) You did not participate in the next mini-game challenge.

 **SPEEDY**

(in Mexican accent) You're too slow, French skunk.

 **PEPÉ**

SACRE BLEU!

 _[In the second mini-game challenge...]_

 **LAKITU**

In the next mini-game challenge is you can try to throw your mushroom to see how far you can go. Whoever throws in the furthest will eat better results. But if you hit Marvin the Martian, you will lose immediately. So let's go!

 **BUGS**

Okay. Come on, focus!

 _[Bugs throws his mushroom, and lands on the middle point]_

 **MARVIN**

You missed.

 **BUGS**

EHH, that went well.

 **MARIO**

Uh... What do I have to get the heaviest one? I can barely hold it.

 _[Mario throws his mushroom, but it was so short]_

 **MARIO**

AWW... come on!

 **LAKITU**

I forgot to mention. Not all the mushrooms in the same weight. So they should have choose better in the pervious mini-game.

 **SPEEDY**

(in Mexican accent) Okay, my turn. YEE-HAW!

 _[Speedy throws his mushroom, but it hit Marvin.]_

 **MARVIN**

OW! I must demolish the earth.

 **SPEEDY**

(in Mexican accent) Uh oh, because I'm in trouble.

 **LAKITU**

Speedy, you hit Marvin the Martian, so you have lost.

 **SPEEDY**

(in Mexican accent) ¡AY, AY, AY! CARAMBA! This challenge is terrible!

 **LAKITU**

Okay, well it's King Dedede's turn.

 **KING DEDEDE**

Okay, here I go!

 _[King Dedede throws the mushroom, and lands in the farthest point.]_

 **KING DEDEDE**

YAY! IT LOOKS LIKE I WIN!

 _[In the third mini-game challenge...]_

 **LAKITU**

Next mini-game will be a quick round of UNO.

 _[Later in this round...]_

 **MARIO**

Okay, I change the color to blue.

 **KING DEDEDE**

Oh no, I don't have a lunchbox. I guess I'll have to pick up another card.

 _[King Dedede spills the cards]_

 **MARIO**

You're making a mess.

 **KING DEDEDE**

Well I can't find my card.

 **MARIO**

I can see your card, King Dedede. Now I can plan ahead.

 **KING DEDEDE**

Oh no, I could have hide them.

 **BUGS**

EHH... I got to win, it is a plus four cards, Mario.

 **MARIO**

Another plus four? Are you cheating? I'm out. I give up.

 _[Mario leaves UNO game. Meanwhile, in the last mini-game challenge...]_

 **LAKITU**

Now for the final mini-game is a staring contest.

 _[Bugs faces King Dedede for the final mini-game challenge.]_

 **BUGS**

Okay, I'm going to beat you for this.

 **KING DEDEDE**

I could've win the lunchbox. Yay!

 _[A moment later...]_

 **BUGS**

I can't see. Lakitu, I'm still looking.

 **KING DEDEDE**

You're despicable.

 **BUGS**

I'm not despicable. (crying)

 **KING DEDEDE**

You did not look. You're not looking at me, that means you lose.

 _[Bugs screams, and runs away.]_

 **KING DEDEDE**

YAY! I WIN!

 _[Later...]_

 **LAKITU**

Wait, what the heck? How did King Dedede had win the challenge? (to King Dedede) Come here.

 _[King Dedede walks towards Lakitu. Lakitu puts the immunity collar on his neck.)_

 **LAKITU**

King Dedede has won the individual challenge. He is safe from the vote. As for the four of you, you are going to the council, and one of you will be eliminated. Follow me.

 _[Lakitu takes all the contestants to the council]_

 **LAKITU**

Now, we bring you members of the jury. Daffy Duck, Bowser, Link, the Tasmanian Devil, and Yellow Yoshi have been eliminated from the past episodes.

 _[Daffy, Bowser, Link, Taz, and Yellow Yoshi enter, and sit on the jury's chairs]_

 **LAKITU**

Pepé, what are you doing in the vacuum?

 **PEPÉ**

(in French accent) Because, I was looking for a mushroom, but ze vacuum sucked moi face. So I sprayed.

 **LAKITU**

Why are you moving so slow?

 **PEPÉ**

(in French accent) Because, Bugs took the last mushroom.

 **LAKITU**

Speedy, why did you hit Marvin the Martian?

 **SPEEDY**

(in Mexican accent) Because, I threw a cheesy mushroom, and hit him by mistake.

 **LAKITU**

That means you were out of this mini-game challenge.

 **SPEEDY**

Si.

 **LAKITU**

King Dedede, you win all four mini-game challenges. Why did you win?

 **KING DEDEDE**

Because, I like my LUNCHBOX!

 **LAKITU**

AW! Fine.

 **KING DEDEDE**

I am so amazing.

 **LAKITU**

Alright, so King Dedede has the immunity collar, which means you cannot vote for him. Everyone else is a fair game. It is now time to vote to see who is going home. Good Luck.

 _[All the contestants begin to vote]_

 **PEPÉ**

(in French accent) I'm voting for Speedy Gonzales, because he called me slow. But I'm not slow. Am I? No?

 **SPEEDY**

(in Mexican accent) I'm voting for Pepé, because he's got to go already, he is so annoying, and stinky.

 **MARIO**

I'm voting for Speedy, because he got quite aggressive after he lost the second round.

 **BUGS**

Mario, because he won't stop humiliating Pepé about his head is stuck in the vacuum. It wasn't funny at all.

 **KING DEDEDE**

LUNCHBOX!

 _[After the voting, all the contestants go back to the council]_

 **LAKITU**

Alright, contestants, it is time to reveal the votes that has the highest number.

 _[All the contestants show their votes. Lakitu surprises]_

 **LAKITU**

Pepé, you know that your game is so annoying.

 **PEPÉ**

(in French accent) Non, Monsieur, c'est ze one c'est Mexican stereotypes.

 **LAKITU**

Why did you vote for Speedy?

 **PEPÉ**

(in French accent) Because, Cartoon Network had banned him for 3 years.

 **LAKITU**

Speedy Gonzales, it seems that you have failed us for the last time.

 **SPEEDY**

(in Mexican accent) Well, that is quite so annoying, but I can't do it anymore.

 **LAKITU**

Speedy, I'm terribly sorry. With the two votes, you are the sixth member of the jury. Adios.

 _[Speedy exits]_

 **SPEEDY**

(in Mexican accent) ¡AY, AY, AY! CARAMBA! I had gone lost the entire game. How could I lost? In fact, that I met with Slowpoke Rodriguez about the clue, but he would not listen. I ran fast to get the cheesy mushroom. I got my first win, and I threw it hard, and hit Marvin on his head. Last time, I had won the immunity for the first individual challenge. Right now, I had failed for the last time ever. Now I could not win money, a trip, or a car, because I placed 5th. Adios, amigos.

 **LAKITU**

Alright, that's it everyone. Because Speedy Gonzales has been eliminated, we now have 4 contestants remaining. Tune in next time, when all the remaining contestants are going to the next individual challenge. Good-bye, everyone. See you next time in the same time on Total Drama Plush Season 2.

 _[while saying each word in the title, except "Season 2", the camera zooms out. Everyone exit. Screen fades]_

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	19. Challenge 17: Survival Challenge

Total Drama Plush Season 2

Written by Michael S. Sanchez

 **CAST**

 **Individual contestants**

Mario

King Dedede

Bugs Bunny

Pepé le Pew

 **Host:** Lakitu

 **Finished**

20th place- Blue Yoshi

19th place- Elmer Fudd

18th place- Yosemite Sam

17th place- Isabelle

16th place- Kirby

15th place- Sylvester

14th place- Ash Ketchum

13th place- Tweety

12th place- Porky Pig

11th place- Luigi

10th place- Daffy Duck

9th place- Bowser

8th place- Link

7th place- Tasmanian Devil

6th place- Yellow Yoshi

5th place- Speedy Gonzales

 **CHALLENGE 17: Survival Challenge**

 _[Screen appears, and Lakitu enters]_

 **LAKITU**

Hello, and welcome back to Total Drama Plush Season 2. Previously, King Dedede had made the individual challenge for his first win, and Speedy Gonzales was sent home. Now, only 4 contestants remaining. Who will be voted off in this episode?

 _[In the individual contestants' camp...]_

 **MARIO**

So, I voted off Speedy. Now we are in final four.

 **BUGS**

Alright! What can we say?

 **PEPÉ**

(in French accent) Uh... I can still participate.

 **KING DEDEDE**

I like LUNCHBOX.

 _[In a large, dark cave, Lakitu stands in the entrance]_

 **LAKITU**

Come on in, contestants! (all the contestants arrive) So, you are in the final four. Are you ready for your next challenge?

 **FOUR CONTESTANTS**

Yes.

 **LAKITU**

King Dedede, give me the immunity collar.

 _[King Dedede hands the immunity collar to Lakitu]_

 **LAKITU**

Once again, the immunity collar is back in its place for guides. In this challenge, you are doing a survival challenge.

 **BUGS**

A survival challenge?

 **LAKITU**

All of you will be split up into two temporary teams, which will help you get into the final three.

 **PEPÉ**

(in French accent) I pick Mario, because Bugs and King Dedede stinks.

 **BUGS**

Hey, that's not right. That means I'm with a kooky penguin guy.

 **KING DEDEDE**

I like LUNCHBOX!

 **LAKITU**

This is how it works. We'll drop the two teams in areas faraway part from each other, and you'll all have to find your way back to the home base. Whoever arrives in first place wins the challenge, safe from the game. Whoever arrives back lost will become instantly eliminated, and become the seventh member of the jury.

 **PEPÉ**

(in French accent) SACRE BLEU! I still doing to vote Mario off.

 **MARIO**

What was that?

 **PEPÉ**

(in French accent) No-zing.

 **LAKITU**

Also, I almost forgot to mention. Marvin the Martian will be setting traps and tricks to make it harder to return.

 **BUGS**

OH NO!

 **LAKITU**

So, anyway, do you understand?

 **FOUR CONTESTANTS**

Yes.

 **LAKITU**

Okay, let's go.

 _[All the contestants are in the starting line separately in the cave]_

 **LAKITU**

Alright, here we go! Are you ready to start journey through a cave? GO!

 _[All the contestants are searching to find an exit]_

 **PEPÉ**

(in French accent) Great! I have non idea.

 **MARIO**

Me neither.

 **PEPÉ**

(in French accent) I have an idea. Let's walk zis way.

 **MARIO**

Okay.

 _[Mario and Pepé find a dead end]_

 **MARIO**

Pepé, we went the wrong way. Didn't we?

 **PEPÉ**

(in French accent) Sorry. I zink you're so smart. Come on, find a way back, fat Italian moustache freak.

 **MARIO**

What? What happened to the fat Italian plumber?

 **PEPÉ**

(in French accent) Well, you are not a plumber anymore to say. Do I have say something new?

 **MARIO**

Really? You're still a stinker.

 **PEPÉ**

(in French accent) How are you defy moi?

 _[On the other side of the cave...]_

 **BUGS**

Of course, we're stuck in the middle of nowhere. With the bad character in this show.

 **KING DEDEDE**

I like LUNCHBOX!

 **BUGS**

Quiet! (slaps King Dedede)

 **KING DEDEDE**

I'm going to look for the lunchbox. Bye.

 **BUGS**

Wait for me.

 _[On Team 1's side...]_

 **PEPÉ**

(in French accent) Look. Et es a map. A map of a cave.

 **MARIO**

Good, now we can find our way back.

 _[Marvin the Martian spies Mario and Pepé]_

 **MARVIN**

This is going to be great. I will set up the trap to find out. Right K-9?

 _[Pepé sees a button]_

 **PEPÉ**

(in French accent) What es zis button do?

 **MARIO**

DON'T PRESS IT!

 _[But it is too late. Pepé presses the button, the sound is heard. A big net captures Mario, and Pepé.]_

 **MARIO**

I told you not to press it!

 _[On Team 2's side...]_

 **KING DEDEDE**

Look, I found a lunchbox. Do you like this lunchbox?

 **BUGS**

Let me out of it. Let me to have a look. What is that? (checks the map) It looks like a map. (to King Dedede) King Dedede, this is not a lunchbox, it's a map.

 **KING DEDEDE**

A map? No, it's a lunchbox.

 **BUGS**

(sighs) Whatever. We can use it to find our way back. It says we can go this way.

 _[Marvin spies Bugs, and King Dedede]_

 **MARVIN**

What should I do it? This will be funny. I'm sorry, but maybe I should. I'm going to do it.

 _[Marvin shoots Bugs with his space gun, and zaps his leg]_

 **BUGS**

OUCH! MY LEG!

 **KING DEDEDE**

OH! What happened? Did a lunchbox hit you?

 **BUGS**

No. Something hit badly, and it's stings me leg. (yells in pain)

 **KING DEDEDE**

Okay.

 **BUGS**

Just give me that map. It says we need to go this direction.

 **KING DEDEDE**

Okay, I'll get the map.

 **BUGS**

Okay, let's go.

 _[On Team 1's side...]_

 **PEPÉ**

(in French accent) How do we get out of here?

 **MARIO**

Well, you got answered to this map. So you've figured it out.

 **PEPÉ**

(in French accent) Fine. (starts to sneeze) Do you have a tissue?

 **MARIO**

Why do I bring tissues with me?

 **PEPÉ**

(in French accent) I zink, I'm going to sneeze.

 _[Pepé sneezes, and the big net flies away]_

 **MARIO**

Why did you sneeze at me?

 **PEPÉ**

(in French accent) It went luck. Didn't it?

 **MARIO**

Yeah. You did it.

 **PEPÉ**

(in French accent) I will just take ze map. (checks the map) So, ze map says we have to go zis way.

 **MARIO**

Okay, let's go that way.

 _[On Team 2's side...]_

 **BUGS**

(groans in pain) We're still lost. Because it's useless. (hits the map)

 **KING DEDEDE**

I want lunchbox already.

 **BUGS**

There is one part we haven't tried on the map. Let's take that.

 **KING DEDEDE**

YAY!

 _[On Team 1's side...]_

 **PEPÉ**

(in French accent) Okay, so ze map says we have to head zat way.

 **MARIO**

Okay, let's go that way.

 _[Mario and Pepé find another dead end]_

 **MARIO**

Dead end, again. Seriously, Pepé. Another dead end. Is this a joke, Pepé?

 **PEPÉ**

(in French accent) Oh non.

 **MARIO**

Wait, give me the map.

 **PEPÉ**

(in French accent) Fine, I'll get ze map. Where's zat map? (he finds it) Zere it es. Okay, I got ze map.

 **MARIO**

Wait a second. (checks the map) This is a Pokémon map. What do we didn't find our way back?

 _[Marvin laughs]_

 **MARVIN**

I will have an earth-shattering ka-boom.

 **PEPÉ**

(in French accent) Oh. Well, I guess we'll just have to guess a way out of here.

 **MARIO**

Well, I supposed that's our only hope.

 _[On Team 2's side...]_

 **BUGS**

We've been going around here in circles! I'm not sure forgot the right map. (checks the map) Pokémon X and Y? Well, that's more like it.

 **KING DEDEDE**

LUNCHBOX!

 **BUGS**

That's it! I'm splitting up. Find your own way out, you stinker. I going back to pits without you. (leaves King Dedede)

 **KING DEDEDE**

I like LUNCHBOX!

 _[Bugs meets Mario, and_ _Pepé]_

 **BUGS**

Hello, fellas.

 **MARIO**

Hey there, Bugs.

 **PEPÉ**

(in French accent) Allo zere, despicable.

 **BUGS**

I'm not despicable.

 **MARIO**

Anyway, where's King Dedede?

 **BUGS**

EHH... he is finding his own way back.

 _[King Dedede sings "Elmo's World"]_

 **PEPÉ**

(in French accent) Really. Well I bet will beat you fast, despicable.

 **BUGS**

Hush your mouth. That's know it's shocker. But no I don't. I know that I make it back ten hours before you even close to the base. (laughs)

 **MARIO**

Okay, is that a challenge? Well, bring it on.

 **PEPÉ**

(in French accent) Silly, Mario, we already in a challenge.

 **MARIO**

Oh, I forgot.

 _[Outside of the other side of the cave, Marvin throws water from a bucket.]_

 **MARVIN**

Take that.

 _[Mario exits the cave]_

 **MARIO**

AH-HA! I found a way out! (he steps on a puddle of water, and begins to slide). WHOA!

 _[He crash lands on the home base]_

 **MARIO**

(panting) Oh, I'm back. Oh, it's good back at base. Yes.

 _[Lakitu arrives]_

 **LAKITU**

Now, we bring you members of the jury. Daffy Duck, Bowser, Link, the Tasmanian Devil, Yellow Yoshi, and Speedy Gonzales have been eliminated from the past episodes.

 _[Daffy, Bowser, Link, Taz, Yellow Yoshi, and Speedy enter, and stare at Mario.]_

 **LAKITU**

Well done, you win the challenge, Mario. Here's the immunity collar. (puts the immunity collar on Mario's neck).

 _[_ _Pepé arrives to find Mario]_

 **PEPÉ**

(in French accent) Yes, I'm in second place.

 **LAKITU**

Well done, Pepé, you are in the second of the final three.

 **PEPÉ**

Oui.

 **MARIO**

Awesome.

 **LAKITU**

Now either Bugs, or King Dedede will be joining you in any minute.

 _[Many hours later...]_

 **MARIO**

Well, maybe we should search party for them of something.

 _[Then Bugs arrives to find Mario and_ _Pepé]_

 **BUGS**

EHH... I finally found my way back.

 **LAKITU**

Bugs, you're the last of the final three.

 **MARIO**

Good on you. We've been waiting for days, and you clearly said, you'd be here for ten hours before us when we beat you by days, not even just hours.

 **BUGS**

Zip it. Well, at least I'm in the final three, and we finally got rid of King Dedede.

 **MARIO**

Should we going to find King Dedede to send him home, Lakitu?

 **LAKITU**

No, he can just stay lost forever.

 _[Back in the cave...]_

 **KING DEDEDE**

I like LUNCHBOX!

 _[He goes to sleep. Just then Lakitu arrives, and wakes him up]_

 **LAKITU**

King Dedede, why were you lost forever?

 **KING DEDEDE**

I had loved my lunchbox.

 **LAKITU**

You see, Mario, Pepé, and Bugs, are finished the challenge, so you're the only one left.

 **KING DEDEDE**

But I like lunchbox.

 **LAKITU**

King Dedede, I'm so sorry, because you're in last place for having lost, you are the seventh member of the jury. Good-bye.

 _[King Dedede exits]_

 **KING DEDEDE**

Oh no, that's so terrible. Even though I could manage to find my way in the lunchbox. But Bugs Bunny was angry at me. Although, I tried to win my best. Last time, I got a lunchbox for winning. But all of the sudden, I was alone all the time in the cave. Lakitu told me to stand, and I did. I had lost the game. Now I could not win a lunchbox, a trip to lunchbox, and an auto lunchbox, because I placed 4th. See you later, lunchboxes.

 **LAKITU**

Alright, that's it everyone. Because King Dedede has been eliminated, we now have 3 contestants remaining. Tune in next time, when all the remaining contestants are going to the next individual challenge. Good-bye, everyone. See you next time in the same time on Total Drama Plush Season 2.

 _[while saying each word in the title, except "Season 2", the camera zooms out. Everyone exit. Screen fades]_

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	20. Challenge 18: Dare Challenge

Total Drama Plush Season 2

Written by Michael S. Sanchez

 **CAST**

 **Individual contestants**

Mario

Bugs Bunny

Pepé le Pew

 **Host:** Lakitu

 **Finished**

20th place- Blue Yoshi

19th place- Elmer Fudd

18th place- Yosemite Sam

17th place- Isabelle

16th place- Kirby

15th place- Sylvester

14th place- Ash Ketchum

13th place- Tweety

12th place- Porky Pig

11th place- Luigi

10th place- Daffy Duck

9th place- Bowser

8th place- Link

7th place- Tasmanian Devil

6th place- Yellow Yoshi

5th place- Speedy Gonzales

4th place- King Dedede

 **CHALLENGE 18: Dare Challenge**

 _[Screen appears, and Lakitu enters]_

 **LAKITU**

Hello, and welcome back to Total Drama Plush Season 2. Previously, Mario had made the individual challenge for his first win, and King Dedede was sent home. Now, only 3 contestants remaining. Who will be voted off in this episode?

 _[In the individual contestants' camp...]_

 **MARIO**

Yes! We are in the final three. What do you say?

 **BUGS**

Things are going to end.

 **PEPÉ**

(in French accent) I can still beat you.

 _[In a basketball court, Lakitu is standing on a podium]_

 **LAKITU**

Come on in, contestants! (all the contestants arrive) So, you are in the final three. Before you start the challenge, I want you guys go to the confession camera. Since nobody actually uses it, besides for voting off, and I want you to express your feelings of what you think about being the final three.

 _[In Bugs' camera...]_

 **BUGS**

I'm actually quite surprised that I made into final three. Oh my. I thought I didn't vote off before the final ten, but three. Oh. Maybe I could actually win this stupid thing. It might be good.

 _[In Mario's camera...]_

 **MARIO**

The challenges kind of bad but the prizes are a trip to Los Angeles, a 2018 Fiat 500, and $500,000. Oh my. I am going to be rich! (laughs) So, this is kind of worth waiting for... Yeah. Um... and even I don't win, I thought Pepé loses, because I have no idea what messed up things he could do with me with that amount of money.

 _[In Pepé's camera...]_

 **PEPÉ**

(in French accent) Oui, I am in ze final zree. Yeah! Oui. Take zat everyone. You'll lose. Well, merci for everyone. Et was smart enough not to vote moi off. Well, because I'm Pepé le Pew, la belle femme skunk fatale. And legend always has ze power to win. I am going to win zis zing get all ze prizes, and I will go to use zat money to get rid of Mario once and for all. (chuckles).

 _[Back in the view of the basketball court...]_

 **LAKITU**

Are you ready for the final challenge?

 **THREE CONTESTANTS**

Yes.

 **LAKITU**

Mario, give me back the immunity collar.

 _[Mario hands the immunity collar to Lakitu]_

 **LAKITU**

For the last time, the immunity collar is back in its place for grabs. In this challenge, you are going to do a dare challenge.

 **MARIO**

A dare challenge? This may not end well.

 **LAKITU**

This challenge is going to be extremely hard, because I'm not the one thinking of the dares. You're not the one thinking of the dares. The voted off contestants sent me the dares by e-mail, and oh my, these dares will probably going to either embarrass you to death or shred you to death.

 **PEPÉ**

(in French accent) To death? I don't want to die.

 **LAKITU**

That's why is hard.

 **PEPÉ**

SACRE BLEU!

 **BUGS**

I'm really good at dares. So, I'm going to win for sure.

 **MARIO**

Say, but it depends on how bad the dares are.

 **LAKITU**

Here's how it works. You'll take turns to play the dares which will be selected randomly from the voted off contestants. You can take the dare yourself and win an idol, or you can flick the down opponent in hopes of booting them out.

 **PEPÉ**

(in French accent) And if we refuse to do ze dare...

 **LAKITU**

You can cash in your idol to block the dare. If you ain't got one, not a good option to refuse. Anyone collected most idols, you will win the challenge, safe in the game, and guarantee to spot in the final council meeting. Anyone who chickens out of the dare will be directly sent home, and won't be in the final two, and become the eighth and final member of the jury. Do you understand?

 **THREE CONTESTANTS**

Yes.

 **LAKITU**

Okay, let's get started.

 **MARIO**

This is going to get hard.

 _[A moment later...]_

 **LAKITU**

Okay, we're at the daring arena. Who would like to go first?

 **MARIO**

Fine. I'll go first.

 **LAKITU**

Luigi's dare is to drink water off the floor.

 **MARIO**

Who the five flower does that?

 **LAKITU**

You can either do it yourself to win an idol, or daring an opponent.

 **MARIO**

I dare Pepé.

 **PEPÉ**

EEK!

 _[_ _Pepé tries to drink water from the floor]_

 **PEPÉ**

(in French accent) EW, zat es disgusting!

 **LAKITU**

(to Pepé) Bad luck, Pepé. Now Taz's challenge is to eat cat litter. You can do it yourself, or dare someone else.

 **PEPÉ**

(in French accent) I will do it for an idol.

 _[_ _Pepé sneaks across from Pussy-foot]_

 **PEPÉ**

(in French accent) Come on, focus. (Pussy-foot walks away) I will go eat ze cat litter. (later, he gets an idol) Zis is so disgusting, and horrible. I wish zat we ran out of bleach. YUCK!

 **LAKITU**

Elmer Fudd's dare is to run the 100m track while avoiding a boulder. Are you doing it, Bugs.

 **BUGS**

Yes, I'll do it.

 _[A huge boulder rolls across the track, and chases Bugs]_

 **BUGS**

Oh no! (he runs across safely the finish line, as the boulder rolls away) Whew! What a belief.

 _[Later, he gets an idol]_

 **LAKITU**

Well that was a mistake. Well, it's Mario's go. Okay well, Speedy Gonzales's dare is to spend five minutes in the freezer. Are you?

 **MARIO**

I'll do it.

 **LAKITU**

Five minutes. You'll probably get sick.

 **MARIO**

Well, I'm the only one without an idol. So how bad can it be?

 **LAKITU**

Okay, while we waiting for Mario, it's Pepé's go. Porky Pig's dare is to kiss the Nintendo Switch for one minute. Are you?

 **PEPÉ**

(in French accent) C'est not too hard. I'll do it.

 _[_ _Pepé begins to kiss the Nintendo Switch]_

 **MARIO**

BURR! I'm freezing cold five minutes in the freezer. (chuckles) Wait. Pepé, what are you doing?

 **PEPÉ**

(in French accent) I don't know it looks like.

 _[Later, Lakitu results the contestants to the dares.]_

 **LAKITU**

Pepé has now got two idols. Mario has got one idol since he passed the freezer challenge. And Bugs got one idol. (to Bugs) Your next dare is from Yellow Yoshi, and to show your Google search history. Are you going to do it, or dare any opponent?

 **BUGS**

I dare Pepé.

 **PEPÉ**

(in French accent) SACRE BLEU! I am not showing zat.

 **MARIO**

Wait, Pepé. What if you be so cheap on the web?

 **PEPÉ**

(in French accent) No-zing.

 **LAKITU**

Okay, then you have to give up one idol.

 **PEPÉ**

(in French accent) Fine.

 _[_ _Pepé searches for Google search history, and passes the dare. Lakitu gives the idol to him.]_

 **LAKITU**

Mario, your next dare is from King Dedede, and he says Lunchbox. Are you ready?

 **MARIO**

I'm ready. Lunchbox.

 _[Lakitu sends another idol to Mario]_

 **LAKITU**

Isabelle's dare is to show everyone your most embarrassing video. Pepé, what will you choose?

 **PEPÉ**

(in French accent) I dare Bugs.

 **BUGS**

Fine.

 _[Bugs gives the idol back to Lakitu. Meanwhile outside of the facility...]_

 **BUGS**

EHH... What's up, doc? Today, I'm going to look into the sun, and see what happens. (stares at the sun) I'm looking to the sun.

 _[The sun's rays hit Bugs' eyes, blinding him]_

 **BUGS**

OW! MY EYES! I CAN'T SEE!

 _[Later, back inside of the facility...]_

 **LAKITU**

Okay, you did it Bugs. (gives the idol to him) Moving on. Bugs, your next dare is from Blue Yoshi, and says eat ten Christmas cookies from the toilet. What will it be?

 **BUGS**

I dare Mario.

 **MARIO**

No way, I'm doing that.

 _[Mario gives the idol back to Lakitu, eats all ten Christmas cookies from the toilet, and passes the dare. Lakitu give another idol back to him.]_

 **LAKITU**

Mario, your next dare is from Ash Ketchum, and he says to sing the Pokémon Theme intro song. What will it be?

 **MARIO**

I dare Pepé, since his singing is so bad, it can break windows. (to Pepé) Do you think you can handle the embarrassment, Pepé?

 **PEPÉ**

(in French accent) I will do it.

 _[_ _Pepé gives the idol back to Lakitu, and begins to sing "Pokémon Theme". Later...]_

 **LAKITU**

I have heard enough. You pass the dare. Your singing is horrible.

 _[Lakitu gives the idol to_ _Pepé]_

 **PEPÉ**

(in French accent) Moi singing wasn't horrible.

 **LAKITU**

Now, Pepé, your next dare is from Yosemite Sam, and you must get a hat from a laser grid. What will it be?

 **PEPÉ**

(in French accent) Moi go.

 _[_ _Pepé tiptoes through the grid, but he touches it, and fails.]_

 **LAKITU**

Bad luck, Pepé. (to Bugs) Bugs, your next dare is from Bowser, and says to look in the cookie jar that has almost empty. What will it be?

 **BUGS**

I'm ready.

 _[Bugs stares at the cookie jar that has empty]_

 **BUGS**

Yes.

 _[Lakitu gives another idol to Bugs.]_

 **LAKITU**

Mario, your next dare is from Link, and says to climb up a ladder to the top. What will it be?

 **MARIO**

I dare Bugs.

 _[Bugs gives the idol back to Lakitu, and tries to climb a ladder, but slips down, and fails]_

 **LAKITU**

Pepé, your next dare is from Sylvester, and he says to eat seven feathers. What will it be?

 **PEPÉ**

(in French accent) I dare Bugs.

 **BUGS**

No, I'm not doing it.

 _[Bugs gives the idol back to Lakitu, and tries to eat feathers, but are disgusting, and he fails.]_

 **LAKITU**

Bugs, your next dare is from Tweety, and says get bitten by my neighbor's dog. What will it be?

 **BUGS**

I dare Mario.

 _[Mario gives the idol back to Lakitu, and Marc Anthony the bulldog sees him]_

 **MARC ANTHONY**

Gotcha!

 **MARIO**

OUCH!

 _[Mario fails again]_

 **LAKITU**

Mario, Kirby's dare is to jump twenty times without hitting a jump rope. What will it be?

 **MARIO**

I want to go.

 _[Mario jumps on the jump rope, but the rope hits him, and fails]_

 **LAKITU**

Okay, Pepé, here is the last dare. Daffy Duck's dare is to call Mario your most hated name which in your case is a Fat Italian Plumber. What will you choose?

 **PEPÉ**

(in French accent) Since Bugs dared Mario to get bitten by a dog. Bugs needs to call himself despicable.

 **BUGS**

NO! I'm not going to say that!

 **LAKITU**

You can't refuse now. It looks like you don't have an idol left.

 **BUGS**

But, I don't want to call myself that.

 **LAKITU**

Oh well, I'm so sorry, Bugs. You lose.

 **BUGS**

Why?

 **LAKITU**

Because, since you don't have any idols in your pedestal, and having in third place, you are the eighth and final member of the jury. Good-bye!

 _[Bugs exits]_

 **BUGS**

Oh no! Why have I could lost? Because, the people dared me to defy. I am so horrible. I can't do it right. Even though, Pepé, and Mario are now guaranteed to spot in the final council meeting. That was not true. I was trying to dare them, but I failed. I am an official mascot of Warner Bros. that I could dominate. Now I cannot get prizes, like the money, the trip, and the car, because I'm in 3rd now. See you next time.

 **LAKITU**

Alright, that's it everyone. Because Bugs Bunny has been eliminated, we now have 2 contestants remaining. Tune in next time, when the two remaining finalists are going to the final council meeting. Good-bye, everyone. See you next time in the same time on the season finale of Total Drama Plush Season 2.

 _[while saying each word in the title, except "Season 2", the camera zooms out. Everyone exit. Screen fades]_

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	21. The Final Council Meeting

Total Drama Plush Season 2

Written by Michael S. Sanchez

 **CAST**

 **Individual contestants**

Mario

Pepé le Pew

 **Host:** Lakitu

 **Finished**

20th place- Blue Yoshi

19th place- Elmer Fudd

18th place- Yosemite Sam

17th place- Isabelle

16th place- Kirby

15th place- Sylvester

14th place- Ash Ketchum

13th place- Tweety

12th place- Porky Pig

11th place- Luigi

10th place- Daffy Duck

9th place- Bowser

8th place- Link

7th place- Tasmanian Devil

6th place- Yellow Yoshi

5th place- Speedy Gonzales

4th place- King Dedede

3rd place- Bugs Bunny

 **THE FINAL COUNCIL MEETING**

 _[Screen appears, and Lakitu enters]_

 **LAKITU**

Hello, and welcome back to the season finale of Total Drama Plush Season 2. Previously, Mario and Pepé le Pew had been guaranteed to spot in the final two, and Bugs Bunny was sent home. Now, this is it. Only 2 contestants remaining. Who will be the winner of Total Drama Plush Season 2?

 _[In the individual contestants' camp...]_

 **MARIO**

AW! What a beautiful morning.

 **PEPÉ**

(in French accent) I know et es. What es et, Mario.

 _[Mario sees breakfast, and a letter. Mario begins to read.]_

 **MARIO**

"Dear Mario, and Pepé le Pew, congratulations! You are in the final two. You can have a nice breakfast for the last time, and then you both can go to the council, and one of you will be the winner of Total Drama Plush Season 2. Good luck. Sincerely, Lakitu." Alright, let's dig in.

 **PEPÉ**

(in French accent) Oui, fat Italian plumber.

 **MARIO**

I'm not a fat Italian plumber! You stinker!

 _[Mario and Pepé eat a big breakfast. Later that night, they go to the council, and see Lakitu]_

 **LAKITU**

Now we bring you the complete jury. Daffy Duck, Bowser, Link, the Tasmanian Devil, Yellow Yoshi, Speedy Gonzales, King Dedede, and Bugs Bunny have been eliminated from the past episodes.

 _[Daffy, Bowser, Link, Taz, Yellow Yoshi, Speedy, King Dedede, and Bugs enter, and sit in their chairs.]_

 **LAKITU**

Welcome to the final council meeting. Mario, and Pepé, here is your chance to be the winner. These prizes will win you, a trip to Los Angeles, a 2018 Fiat 500, and $500,000. First, you can talk about yourself to be the winner through the confession camera. I'll be back.

 _[In Mario's camera...]_

 **MARIO**

Oh yes. I am a finalist in the council meeting. The reason why is I'm going to beat Pepé for the win. I hope this is going to be rich. In fact, I can manage to win basic challenges. That's why I will win for three prizes. (sighs)

 _[In Pepé's camera...]_

 **PEPÉ**

(in French accent) Moi? A finalist? C'est so amazing. Alzogh, I can't hardly wait to find a friendly lovable skunk. Zis scent is so amazing to stink any-zing, except for moi girlfriend. (chuckles) Et es none ozer zan ze most powerful of all ze time. Or es et not? No?

 _[In normal view...]_

 **LAKITU**

Thank you for your decision. Now the members of the jury will like to speak to each of you will be the winner of Total Drama Plush Season 2. (to Daffy) Daffy, you're first.

 _[Daffy begins to speak to Mario and Pepé]_

 **DAFFY**

Hello, Mario.

 **MARIO**

Hi there.

 **DAFFY**

Mario, you are so amazing that you could manage to be the winner.

 **MARIO**

Thank you.

 **DAFFY**

(to Pepé) Pepé, your scent is so bad, that I have ever heard.

 **PEPÉ**

(in French accent) Et es quite horrible, why?

 **DAFFY**

You are the good skunk of all in France, Merci.

 _[Daffy sits back]_

 **LAKITU**

Bowser, you're up.

 _[Bowser begins to speak to Mario and Pepé]_

 **BOWSER**

Hi there.

 **MARIO**

Hello, fat face.

 **BOWSER**

I'M NOT A FAT FACE! Your talent is so beautiful. But I hate to know what you are talking about.

 **MARIO**

That means I could not?

 **BOWSER**

Fine. (to Pepé) Bonjour.

 **PEPÉ**

(in French accent) Allo, fat face.

 **BOWSER**

I TOLD YOU I'M NOT A FAT FACE! Your black-and-white fur is so beautiful. But I cannot let your spray stink.

 **PEPÉ**

(in French accent) Not a chance, monsieur.

 _[Bowser sighs, and sits back]_

 **LAKITU**

Link, you're next.

 _[Link begins to speak to Mario and Pepé]_

 **LINK**

Hello, fat Italian plumber.

 **MARIO**

I'm not a fat Italian plumber, you idiot.

 **LINK**

Mario, your power is so terrible.

 **MARIO**

WHAT?

 **LINK**

What ever. (to Pepé) Hey there, stinky French skunk.

 **PEPÉ**

(in French accent) Did you say stinky French skunk, Peter Pan.

 **LINK**

I'm not Peter Pan! Well, you are so odor-able.

 **PEPÉ**

(in French accent) Why merci, Peter.

 **LINK**

No one likes to call myself Peter Pan.

 _[Link sits back]_

 **LAKITU**

Taz, you're on.

 _[Taz begins to speak to Mario and Pepé]_

 **TAZ**

(gibbering, and razzes) Uh... Hello, Mario.

 **MARIO**

Hi there, Taz. What's up?

 **TAZ**

You are so handsome, and the most contestant in the season.

 **MARIO**

Thank you.

 **TAZ**

Okay. (gibbering, and razzes, and then talks to Pepé) Hi, stinky skunk.

 **PEPÉ**

(in French accent) What did you call me stink?

 **TAZ**

Skunk, you are my favorite food.

 **PEPÉ**

(in French accent) You can't eat moi, you're serious.

 **TAZ**

Fine. I am not going to eat you.

 _[Taz sits back]_

 **LAKITU**

Yellow Yoshi, you're up.

 _[Yellow Yoshi begins to speak to Mario and Pepé]_

 **YELLOW YOSHI**

Hello, Mario.

 **MARIO**

Hi there, what I'm I doing.

 **YELLOW YOSHI**

You're a fat Italian plumber, and being so dumb.

 **MARIO**

What? I'm not a fat Italian plumber, and not so dumb.

 **YELLOW YOSHI**

Fine whatever. (to Pepé) Bonjour, Pepé.

 **PEPÉ**

(in French accent) Allo, Yellow Yoshi.

 **YELLOW YOSHI**

Your scent is so stinky, because you dumb.

 **PEPÉ**

(in French accent) What is wrong wiz you?

 **YELLOW YOSHI**

I'm letting you for the win. Au revoir.

 _[Yellow Yoshi sits back]_

 **LAKITU**

Speedy, you're next.

 _[Speedy begins to speak to Mario and Pepé]_

 **SPEEDY**

(in Mexican accent) Hola, Mario.

 **MARIO**

Hey there, Speedy, what's up?

 **SPEEDY**

(in Mexican accent) You are the greatest contestant that I ever let you win.

 **MARIO**

That is so amazed.

 **SPEEDY**

(in Mexican accent) Gracias. (to Pepé) What's up, amigo?

 **PEPÉ**

(in French accent) What es it, little mouse?

 **SPEEDY**

(in Mexican accent) That means is you're too slow for the win.

 **PEPÉ**

SACRE BLEU!

 **SPEEDY**

(in Mexican accent) Just kidding.

 _[Speedy sits back]_

 **LAKITU**

King Dedede, you're on.

 _[King Dedede begins to speak to Mario and Pepé]_

 **KING DEDEDE**

Hello lunchboxes.

 **MARIO AND PEPÉ**

Don't call us that, that's annoying.

 **KING DEDEDE**

Sorry. (to Mario) Mario.

 **MARIO**

What is it?

 **KING DEDEDE**

I like LUNCHBOX!

 **MARIO**

What did you say?

 **KING DEDEDE**

You are the greatest hero of all time.

 **MARIO**

Thank you.

 **KING DEDEDE**

Pepé.

 **PEPÉ**

(in French accent) What now?

 **KING DEDEDE**

I like your scent, and LUNCHBOX!

 **PEPÉ**

(in French accent) Hmm... I wonder you did you say.

 **KING DEDEDE**

Nothing.

 _[King Dedede sits back]_

 **LAKITU**

Okay, Bugs, this is your last turn.

 _[Bugs begins to speak to Mario and Pepé]_

 **BUGS**

EHH... What's up, doc?

 **MARIO**

Am I going for the win?

 **BUGS**

Yes, you are going for the win.

 **MARIO**

That's the way that I can win.

 **BUGS**

(to Pepé) Hello, Pepé.

 **PEPÉ**

(in French accent) Oui, what es et?

 **BUGS**

You are the smarter character that I see you for days.

 **PEPÉ**

(in French accent) Okay, C'est ze way zat I can do for the win.

 **BUGS**

Thank you for talking.

 _[Bugs sits back]_

 **LAKITU**

Okay, that's it for talking. Now members of the jury, it is time to vote live through the confession camera for either Mario, or Pepé the winner of Total Drama Plush Season 2. Good Luck.

 _[Members of the jury begin to vote]_

 **DAFFY**

I am going to vote Mario, because he is so wonderful.

 **BOWSER**

Pepé, you are the most famous skunk of all in France.

 **SPEEDY**

(in Mexican accent) I'm voting for Pepé, because he is so odor-able.

 **YELLOW YOSHI**

I'm voting for Pepé, because his scent is so odor-able. I can imaging that.

 **BUGS**

Mario, I love your skills that I can do this.

 **LINK**

I don't want to vote Mario, because he's a fat Italian plumber, but I want to vote Pepé, instead.

 **TAZ**

Mario.

 **KING DEDEDE**

LUNCHBOX!

 _[After the voting, the members of the jury go back to the council]_

 **LAKITU**

Alright, members of the jury, it is time to reveal the votes to see who is the winner of this season.

 _[Members of the jury show their votes. Lakitu is amazed.]_

 **LAKITU**

That means Pepé, with the four votes, you are the winner of Total Drama Plush Season 2. You are leaving with a trip to Los Angeles, a 2018 Fiat 500, and $500,000.

 **PEPÉ**

(in French accent) AWW. Esn't et so odor-able? Look out Penelope, here I come.

 **LAKITU**

Mario, you are now leaving with nothing.

 **MARIO**

Aw! Come on!

 **PEPÉ**

(in French accent) I can't believe it. I won ze entire game. C'est why I had won ze entire season. I loved it. C'est so luck. In fact, I got a trip to Los Angeles to find Penelope. What a handsome looking car, et es so marvelous. Es moi scent is so odor-able? No?

 _[Pepé sprays Mario]_

 **MARIO**

EW! It's disgusting!

 **LAKITU**

Alright, that's it everyone. Thank you so much for watching Total Drama Plush Season 2. Pepé le Pew is now going for a trip to Los Angeles for winning. Be sure tune in next time when new contestants will compete for the win. With more tournaments ahead. See you in the next season of Total Drama Plush.

 _[while saying each word in the title, the camera zooms out. Everyone exit. Screen fades]_

 **NEXT TIME, A NEW BEGINNING!**


End file.
